The Heat of Melody
by Lowelie
Summary: Luffy, jeune adolescent âgé de seulement seize ans au passé douloureux, débarque dans une nouvelle ville à cause du travail de son père. Décidé à reprendre sa vie en main, sa rencontre avec Ace va faire naître une passion dévorante en lui, mais les rumeurs de sa vie passée finissent par le rattraper, et tout fini par basculer. Arrivera-t-il à faire face à cette nouvelle douleur ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui ! Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, mais je ne savais pas comment la faire débuter. Bref, j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire ! Vos avis m'aideront à l'améliorer sinon :D

J'ai un peu modifié le caractère de Luffy, ouais, même peut être un peu beaucoup, enfin, vous verrez ! Et les personnages risquent d'être OCC, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regarder One Piece donc dites le moi, j'essayerais de les améliorer :D

_**Rating :**_ _**M**_, on sait jamais  
><em><strong><span>Paring : A<span>**_ce x _**L**_uffy  
><em><strong><span>Disclamer <span>**_: _**L**_es personnages ni l'histoire ne original de One piece m'appartiennent (encore heureux), mais la Fanfiction elle, oui :D !

_**Résumé complet/Vrai Résumé :**_Luffy, jeune adolescent âgé de seulement seize ans au passé douloureux, débarque dans une nouvelle ville à cause du travail de son père. Cette nouvelle ville est signe de nouvelles chances. Il va dans un nouveau lycée, se fait des nouveaux amis, est intrigué par un garçon du groupe le plus populaire du lycée, puis commence à connaître un nouveau sentiment plutôt fort qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Mais son ancienne vie ne cesse de le hanter, et finie par le rattraper. Entre rumeurs et révélations, Luffy ne sait plus où est sa place ni qui il est. Arrivera-t-il a surmonter tout ça ou tombera-t-il dans les ténèbres de son cœur ?

_**L**_es paroles en _Italic_ sont les pensées de Luffy

_**L**_es fautes et moi sommes inséparables, désolée d'avance :)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Heat of Melody : Chapitre 1<strong>_

La pénombre de la nuit était à son comble. Une pluie battante, une silhouette d'une jeune personne se mit à trembler. En face de lui, le néant, le vide qui pourrait lui offrir la liberté qu'il souhaite tant depuis quelque temps. Il était debout, sur le rebord d'un pont, à plus de deux cent cinquante mètres de ce vide qui pourrait lui hotter la vie, celle qui ne cesse de le faire souffrir depuis sa plus tendre enfance. La douleur est quelque chose que ce jeune connaît bien, mais pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Il avait appris à vivre avec, mais pourtant, cette dernière c'était faite plus forte qu'auparavant, consumant son petit cœur dans les ténèbres qui habitait en lui.

Seule une question ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête : _« pourquoi moi ?»_. Oui, pourquoi lui ? Lui qui avait pourtant déjà vécu quelque chose d'assez traumatisant lors de son enfance, qui avait en quelque sorte était abandonné par son père. Personne ne sait pourquoi, lui le premier. Est-ce que Dieu existe ? Il n'arrive pas à en trouver la réponse, même si celle disante que non ne cesse de le hanter. Ce salop n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui, alors pourquoi devrait-il croire en quelque chose, ou en quelqu'un qui ne c'était jamais manifester ?

Tout aller bien c'est dernier mois, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée avant. Tout allait trop bien. Il avait oublié à cause de cette douceur idyllique que la vie n'était en fait que fait d'illusions, qui te baissaient quand tu te montrais trop doux. Ses pieds se balancer entre le vide, et cette petite parcelle de mur qui le maintenait en vie. Il voulait mourir, mais il avait peur, peur de ce qui pourrait l'attendre après la mort. Pourtant, il s'était résigné. Il allait mourir avec ou sans cette peur qui lui secouer le ventre. Il le devait.

Il voulait enfin se sentir libre, libre de ce poids qui ne cessait de pensait sur ses épaules. Il n'avait que sept ans lorsque la tragédie avec sa mère se passa. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, donc pourquoi ça lui retomber dessus. Beaucoup de personnes disaient que ce n'était pas de sa faute, alors que d'autres oui. Il avait fini par y penser, mais il n'avait pas fait exprès. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance, et continuait à en avoir. Il avait pourtant rencontré des gens qui lui avaient fait oublier ce triste passé, et cet abandon de son père, qui malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait croire le blessait plus qu'autre chose.

Il s'en voulait. C'était sa faute si son père l'évitait, tout ça parce que cet événement s'était produit. Il était enfin vraiment tombé amoureux. Surtout d'un garçon exceptionnel, qui l'avait acceptémalgré tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Mais il a fallu que cette révélation face surface et qu'il l'abandonne, comme tous les autres avant lui. Une larme vint se mélanger à la pluie, rendant son visage encore plus mouillé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son corps frémi, trembla.

Le jeune homme suicidaire ramena ses mains à con corps, serrant ses biceps avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. De violents spasmes le parcoururent alors que ses souvenirs ne cessèrent de l'affubler. Il se rappelait de ses moments passésavec lui, de ses doux baisés, de son premier baisé avec lui, de la gêne qu'il avait pu ressentir quand il avait compris la nature de ses sentiments pour lui et lors du passage à l'acte. Il se souvenait de ses touchers si doux, de ses moments si tendres et joyeux avec lui.

Il se rappelait de ses mots doux chuchoter à son oreille qui lui faisait se sentir moins seul, et de cette douce chaleur que son cœur innocent ne cessait d'éprouver dès qu'il voyait son visage illuminé. Il serra sa poitrine, là où son cœur résider. Ses pleuress'intensifièrent, et sous un dernier couinement, et cri de désespoir de sa part, il lança son pied droit dans ce vide qui l'invite à commettre un acte que sûrement peu de personnes lui pardonneraient. Il voulait parler, mais sa voie ne pouvait trop émettre de son.  
>Elle était trop enrouée à cause des pleures qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'emmétrer.<p>

-Je m'en fous de ça moi... Je t'aime...

Cette dernière parole mis fin à ses doutes, et tandis que son corps commencer à se pencher en avant, suivant son pied droit, des pas précipités se firent entendre, cassant le mélodieux son de la pluie tombant sur le bitume de la route desserte en cette douce soirée ténébreuse. Mais trop tard, le second pied du jeune homme suicidaire partie aussi dans le vide. Ce dernier sourit tendrement, fermant les yeux, laissant le vide l'attirer petit à petit vers le bas, et ses sentiments se faire la malle. Le noir l'envahit, créant autour de lui une sorte d'atmosphère silencieuse, et un cri lui parvint à ses oreilles.

Il était pourtant déterminé à mourir alors pourquoi au son de cette voix tous les doutes qu'il avait balayés refire surface. Il devait mourir, il le savait. S'il ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés, alors ça ne servait plus à rien qu'il reste vivant. Mais pourtant, cette personne ne cessait de crier son nom. Il n'était pas loin du rebord du pont. Pour lui, les secondes semblaient passées vite, mais au contraire, le temps passé lentement, comme pour inciter ce jeune homme à rester en vie. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, les plissant à peine pour laisser la lumière du seul réverbère éclairer la silhouette de la personne qu'il aimait. Sous un autre cri de sa part, il sourit plus innocemment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer une fois de plus dès que la personne qu'il aimait avait crié ses paroles qu'il aimait tant entendre de sa bouche.

-LUFFY ! ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! JE T'AIME AUSSI !...

* * *

><p><span><strong>[6 mois<strong>** auparavant]**

Il courait, un pain légèrement toasté à la bouche, son nouvel uniforme scolaire débraillé, et son sac grossièrement jeter sur son épaule. Il retint un grognement de mécontentement, ne s'étant pas réveiller ce matin pour son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée. Il prit la seule route qu'il connaissait, ayant fait du repérage hier, pour être sûr justement de ne pas être en retard pour ce premier jour, mais voilà, il a fallu que son père, une fois de plus, parte sans le prévenir, éteignant la radio qui lui sert de réveil.

Ses cheveux noirs ébène virevoltaient doucement face à cette légère brise qui passer en cette chaude journée. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, très peu de nuages se montraient, et le pressentiment que le jeune homme avait, ne semblait ne rien prévoir de trop dure pour lui aujourd'hui. Mais cette boule au ventre ne voulait pas le quitter. Et si tout se passer comme dans son ancienne ville, ou encore comme dans ses anciens lycées . Malgré la force qu'il avait, l'idée de se battre l'avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps dès qu'il avait compris que ça énervait encore plus ses agresseurs.

Et si les rumeurs qu'il y avait sur lui remonter aux oreilles des personnes de ce lycée, et de peut-être ses futurs amis, comment allaient ils réagir et comment allaient-ils le traiter ? Et si, en plus de ces rumeurs, ils apprennent pour son homosexualité . Se ferait-il encore battre comme avec tous les autres ? Sûrement. Cette société n'aime pas les gens qui sortent un peu du lot, les rejetant même si elles sont banales. Combien de fois ce garçon aux cheveux ébène c'était il fait mal traiter à cause de ça, et combien de fois avait il trahit ses propres sentiments en sortant avec une fille pour se prouver qu'il était normal ?

Beaucoup trop de fois, mais la vérité l'avait toujours rattrapé et ce qui devait arriver arriva à chaque fois. La vie est une belle salope, surtout envers lui. Depuis bien longtemps, il avait appris à ne comptait réellement que sur lui, mais qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il était blessé, il avait toujours ce besoin d'aller vers les autres pour ne pas se sentir seul. Le picotement que ses yeux lui faisaient ressentir lui fit savoir que des larmes aller se créé aux coins de ces derniers. Il renifla bruyamment, se claquant les joues avec ses mains, puis scotcha sur son visage, ce fameux sourire forcé, un rictus innocent, mais si on pouvait le lire, qui montrait toute la détresse et la souffrance que ce garçon pouvait ressentir.

Il engloutit la dernière part de son toast, et finit par arriver devant les grilles de son nouveau lycée, qui étaient fermées bien évidemment. Sa veste lui couvrait une épaule tandis que l'autre était découverte, laissant sa chemise se charger de la recouvrir. Son sourire se fit plus grand, puis un rire sortis de ses cordes vocales, trahissant le peu d'excitation qui lui rester au fond de lui. Il s'approcha des grilles, appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone se trouvant sur le mur, laissant place à une voix plutôt grave briser le silence

-Oui. C'est pour quoi . Fit cette voix

-Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! Je suis en retard !

L'interlocuteur à la voix grave soupira, et intima au jeune Monkey D de rentrer par la porte d'à côté. Une sonnerie résonna, puisLuffy poussa la porte, le laissant s'engouffrer dans la cour. Il entra dans le lycée, puis se dirigea vers la CPE des secondes. À sa plus grande surprise, ce fut une jeune femme, belle, portant un bandana orange, recouvrant des cheveux vert foncé. Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme se posèrent tendrement sur Luffy, qui lui abordait un sourire idiot.

-Yo, fit Luffy, levant sa main droite devant lui, Je suis Monkey !

La jeune femme émit un léger rire, puis intima à l'adolescent de s'asseoir. Ce que fit Luffy sans se faire prier. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra.

-Bonjour Luffy ! Moi s'est Makino ! Je suis la CPE des secondes cette année, faisons du bon travail ensemble !

Makino accompagna ses paroles par un sourire, et Luffy rit de bon cœur. Oui, il allait essayer de faire du bon travail cette année. En espérant qu'il ne change pas de lycée une fois de plus... La CPE se pencha pour ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit un carnet bleu, avec un petit dessin représentant le lycée, puis un rectangle de papier, où plusieurs matières étaient écrites dessus.

-Alors voilà, ça c'est ton emploi du temps, fit elle en pointant le bout de papier rectangle, et ça c'est le carnet d'absence, fit elle en pointant le carnet bleu. Luffy acquiesça. « Tu es en 502, en salle 314, ton premier cours sera avec ton professeur principal, Monsieur Shanks Leroux, je vais t'accompagner ! »

Elle sourit de nouveau, se levant. Luffy vit son ventre légèrement bombé et sourit tendrement. La femme passa devant lui, puis il la suivit. En même temps qu'elle l'accompagnait à sa classe, elle lui décrit le lycée, les salles principales, puis sa classe. Ils arrivèrent devant, et le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène ne put s'empêcher de souffler à l'oreille de la CPE qui s'apprêtait à rentrer :

-félicitations.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, lui sourit et tapa à la porte de la classe. Elle demanda à Luffy de rester sur le pas de la porte, et entra. Elle dit au professeur principal que Luffy était arrivé, et sous un signe de la CPE, ce dernier rentra, sous un silence pesant, qui traduisait l'étonnement de tout le monde. Luffy ne put s'empêcher de sentir une boule dans son ventre se former. Les mêmes questions ne cessaient de repasser depuis ce matin dans sa tête. _« Et si tout se passait comme dans mes anciens lycées . » , « Et si mon homosexualité déranger mes nouveaux amis . » , « Et si je me retrouvais isolé, car je suis nouveau, et que personne ne meconnaît . » , « Et si les rumeurs qui circulent sur moi arrivent ici, les professeurs de ce lycée me traiteraient-ils comme un animal comme le faisaient les autres ? »._ Il s'approcha de l'estrade, se stoppa net quand il fut proche du bureau puis regarda celui qui sera son professeur principal cette année et surtout dans ce lycée

Luffy sourit en le voyant. Ce dernier fit pareil. Comme son nom de famille l'indique, monsieur LeRoux est roux, mais ce qui surprit le plus Luffy, fut de voir que son professeur était habillé en mode décontracté. Il portait une chemise blanche entrouverte, comme la sienne, un bermuda et des tangues. Makino sourit, puis passa à côté de lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Bonne chance Luffy.

Ce dernier se retourna, regardant avec incompréhension la femme sortir en refermant la porte derrière elle. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, ce qui fit se retourner Luffy. Ce dernier serra son poing discrètement, le ventre noué.

-Luffy, c'est ça . L'enfant aux cheveux ébène acquiesça. ''Moi s'est Shanks, je déteste mon nom de famille donc appelle-moi par mon prénom !'' Le noiraud hocha la tête positivement. ''Présentes-toi à la classe''

Luffy se retourna face à sa nouvelle classe, balaya ses souvenirs qui ne cessaient de revenir, et sourit aussi innocemment qu'il arrivait à le faire depuis des années.

-Yo, je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! Je serais celui qui deviendra le président de la République un jour !

Sous cette déclaration beaucoup de personnes rigolèrent, puis Luffy se gratta le derrière de la nuque, tout en souriant. Shanks, remit de son fou rire, repris la parole.

-Alors futur président, va t'asseoir à côté de Roronoa. Zoro, lève la main.

Un garçon aux cheveux verts leva la main, et Luffy alla à sa table. Il s'assit et le professeur reprit son cours. Zoro regardait Luffy, etLuffy regardait Zoro. Le vert afficha un léger sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que Luffy souriait à pleines dents.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance Zorro !

Le vert hocha la tête. Shanks était un professeur de français, professeur très souvent présent dans la vie de tous les jours. N'étant pas une lumière, le noiraud n'écoutait pas, et préféra faire connaissance avec Zoro, qui lui aussi était au même niveau queLuffy, n'écoutait pas non plus. Apparemment le vert était le président du club de kendo, mais n'y allant pas beaucoup, laisse sa vice-présidente, Tashigi, gérer le club, et qui lui reprocher toujours sa fainéantise, mais lui s'en foutait éperdument. Le reste de la matinée passa vite, puis la cloche sonna, annonçant la pause de dix heures.

Luffy suivit Zoro, et prirent ensemble les escaliers menant au toit de lycée. Un certain boucan se fit entendre, puis quand Zoroouvrit la porte, une bande de lycéens, était là. Une fille rousse à l'opulente poitrine frappait la tête un blond aux sourcils en vrille qui avait l'air d'aimer ça, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, elle aussi avec une poitrine opulente rigoler tout en serrant dans ses bras un petit garçon sûrement âgé de quatorze ans avec un chapeau bleu et rose, puis un garçon aux cheveux tout aussi noirs que Luffy, mais qui sont frissé avec un grand nez, essayait de construire quelque chose, mais vous dire quoi et une autre histoire.  
>Zoro s'approcha, et quand tout le monde vit Luffy, ils se stoppèrent.<p>

-Je vous présente Luffy, dit-il en le pointant de pouce, un nouveau dans ma classe.

Tout le monde acquiesça et vaqua à leurs occupations. Luffysuivit Zoro qui s'assit par terre, et qui semblait s'endormir. Le long nez vint se mettre à côté de lui.

-Yo Luffy, moi s'est Usopp. La rousse c'est Nami, ne la met jamais en colère, le blond, Sanji, un super bon cuisinier, le garçon au chapeau bizarre c'est Chopper, il rêve de devenir docteur même s'il nous soigne déjà très bien, et la grande brune là, c'est Robin, fan d'histoire et qui veut devenir archéologue.

Ce dernier sourit, puis Luffy fit de même. Tout le monde le salua.

-Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, moi, je serais le président de la République un jour.

Tout le monde le regarda et sourit, puis Nami vint s'asseoir en face de ce dernier.

-Dit Luffy, commença-t-elle, d'où tu viens ? Ce n'est pas courant de voir un étudiant débarquer en plein milieu du premier trimestre.

_D'où je viens ?_ Cette seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Luffy. Il força un sourire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir brisé de l'intérieur. Que ça soit dans sa ville natale, ou autre part, les gens ont toujours finit par le rejeter. Il le savait pourtant que se familiariser avec des personnes ne pouvait que finir par le blesser. Ils finissaient toujours par savoir ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère, et son orientation sexuelle. Il sentait son esprit se vider de toutes émotions, mais répondit quand même à la question, ne voulant pas paraître trop bizarre face à ses nouvelles personnes.

-Ma ville natale est la ville de Dawn, mais j'ai été transféré deTequilla Wolf. Dit-il, se forçant à sourire.

-Ohh ! Fit Sanji, tu viens d'East Blue alors ? Luffy hocha la tête positivement. Moi aussi.

À cette phrase, Luffy se pétrifia. Comment un type d'East Bleu pouvait se trouver ici ? Cette ville se trouvait assez loin pour qu'il est enfin une vie tranquille. Ou du moins tranquille pendant un laps de temps plus long que celui de d'habitude ! Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Luffy, et Robin le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension.

-Mais je suis originaire de North Blue. Reprends le blond.

Luffy soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Si ce type venait vraiment de North Blue, il ne devait pas trop écouter les rumeurs et les potins d'East Blue, c'est une chance. Le noiraud rigola. La cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours.

-Tout va bien Luffy ? Demanda Robin.

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle, puis la regarda d'un air l'appela et le rejoignit en courant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder une dernière fois avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers suivants Zorro.

-Robin, pourquoi a tu demander ça à Luffy ? Demanda Chopper.

Tout le monde l'a regardé, attendant la réponse. Robin avait toujours eu une intuition concernant les gens. Elle savait très bien quand quelqu'un mentait ou cachait quelque chose. Elle l'avait fait pendant son enfance, s'enfuyant, allant de ville en ville, ne trouvant jamais un endroit en sécurité avant de rencontrer Nami.

-Ce garçon cache quelque chose, et je suis certaine que c'est vraiment douloureux.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, puis suivit Usopp qui prit les escaliers. Oui, ce garçon cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Elle venait des bas-fonds du pays, alors elle le saurait tôt ou tard ce secret qu'il cache...

* * *

><p>-J'AI FAIIIM !<p>

La cloche de midi ayant sonné, la petite troupe s'était réunie pour aller à la cafétéria. Tout le monde rigola sous le cri de Luffy, et ces derniers s'engouffrèrent dans la cafeteria remplie de monde. Ils allèrent faire la queue, puis arriver au bout, ils commandèrent ce qu'ils voulaient pour finalement allaient s'asseoir à une des deux seules tables de libre.

-Dites, commença Luffy, pourquoi personne ne s'assoit à cette table ? Fit il en pointant la table centrale vide que tout le mondecontournait.

-Parce que c'est celle des Devil's Blood ! Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté sous les paroles de Chopper et Nami soupira.

-Écoute Luffy ! Commença-t-elle en pointant son index devant le visage de Luffy. Ces gars sont les types les plus populaires du lycée ! Ils sont aussi craints que respectés ! C'est un groupe de " Bad Boys'', elle fit des guillemets, « dont toutes les filles raffolent ! Même certains garçons d'ailleurs... Ils sont comme les gardiens de cette école ! Ils ont toujours été là pour nous protéger ! »

À ces mots, un groupe de garçons entrèrent dans la cafétéria,tous aussi bruyants les uns que les autres. Mais le regard de Luffyse posa sur un en particulier. Ce garçon avait des cheveux noirs, et son visage laissés paraître de légères taches de rousseur. Il avait les yeux fermés, riant aux éclats, son torse était à découvert, montrant la musculature imposante de ce dernier, dû à sa chemise déboutonnée, et ses mains étaient lâchement déposéesdans ses poches. Ses yeux se rouvrir, ils prirent une forme amande, qui allait très bien avec les traits fins de son visage aux cheveux légèrement ondulés qui venait se cogner quelques fois sur ses joues.

Son regard croisa celui de Luffy, et en l'espace d'un instant, les deux garçons se sourirent, créant autour d'eux un monde silencieux où seuls eux deux régnaient. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, mais quand un ami blond vint pousser ce garçon faisant probablement partie des Devil's Blood, le contact se brisa, laissant un Luffy déconcerté par ce qui venait d'arriver.

-C'est Portgas D. Ace. Il fait partie des Devil's Blood. Fit Zoro.

-Hum. Fut la seule réponse de Luffy.

Le repas se continua ainsi. Tout le monde rigola, essayant d'embrocher les mains de Luffy qui ne cessait d'essayer de piquer la nourriture de tout le monde. Mais au loin, le dénommer Ace leregardait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Ace ?

Portgas se retourna vers son ami.

-Rien Marco. Je me demande juste qui s'est.

Son ami tapa des doigts, et quelqu'un vint le voir. Ce dernier lui posa la question, et sous un air un peu terrorisé, ce dernier leur répondit.

-C'est Monkey D. Luffy... U-un nou-nouveau transféré de TequillaWolf...

-Merci, tu peux t'en allais.

La personne venue s'inclina et parti rejoindre ses amis aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres d'Ace, et un petit rire sortit de sa bouche.

-Un autre D ! Ça va faire des ravages ! Finit-il par dire.

Sous ces paroles, la table recommença à rire. Oui, Ace en était sûr, si un autre D venait encore s'ajouter à la liste, cette école pourrait bien en voir de toutes les couleurs...

* * *

><p>Voilà, finit, laissez vos impressions :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteure**_ :Je suis très contente que le chapitre I ait plu à tant de personnes :D ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous plaira. Pour les fautes, j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de les corriger dans les deux chapitres. Si y'en a, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler encore une fois ;) !

Concernant la relation AceLu, je pense qu'ils se rapprochent d'une certaine façon dans ce chapitre. Il y a aussi un souvenir de Lu' :3, sans oublier encore et toujours des questions :D !

_**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :D ! :**_

_**Marie**_ : Je sais, je sais. Mais que veux tu ? Cette histoire me trottait tellement dans la tête que je l'ai marqué sur un brouillon pendant un contrôle au bout d'un moment ! Je sais, honte à moi T.T ! Bref, ta rewiew me fait toujours autant rire avec le surnom que tu mets à la fin :3 ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :D !

_**Sabrina-visiteur :**_ Tu as le même prénom que ma voisine/correctrice (qui n'a d'ailleurs pas corrigé ce chapitre...), j'ai tout de suite rigoler en voyant ça xD ! Je suis contente que mon premier chapitre t'ait plu. Oh ? Je pensais pourtant sa pourrait être difficile à trouver moi :(... Concernant la mort de la mère de Luffy, je pense que si Dragon a rejetter Luffy ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'en veut, mais surtout parce qu'il ne s'avait pas comment gérer un enfant, et la tristesse de la perte de sa femme la fait s'éloigné de Luffy. Je ne sais pas quand je vous révélerez ce qui c'est passé. Sois patiente ;D ! Pour répondre à ta question : Non, ce n'est pas à cause de cette révélation qu'Ace rejettera Luffy, mais à cause d'une autre révélation. Je ne sais pas si elle sera plus grosse que l'autre, sa sera à toi d'en juger ^^ !

J'espère que cette suite te plaira :D !

_**M Ac**_ : Je te retourne la question en la changeant : TU LIS MÊME DU ONE PIECE ?! En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir un visage que l'on connait :'D (Même si je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressemble...) ! Oui, sur du AceLu, j'adore ce couple *q* ! Bref, en espérant que la suite te plaise ;D !

**_Sabrina (voisine) :_** Ma poule, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de mettre ce surnom, mais bon, tu fais comme tu veux xD ! Merci pour les compliments, et j'ai osé le faire parce que je voulais essayé de faire une histoire un peu plus sombre, mais j'ai le présentiment que je ne vais pas y arriver x) !

_Le texte en Italic sont les pensées de Luffy_

_**"**Le texte entre guillemets et en Italic sont des souvenirs**"**_

_Le texte en Italic et souligné sont les pensées d'Ace_

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Heat of Melody : Chapitre 2<strong>_ :

Une cloche sonna, un brouhaha se créa, des claquements de portes se firent entendre, puis une masse se forma dans les couloirs. Luffy alla vers un distributeur, déposa les sous dans la fente, et appuya sur un bouton. Un bruit de choc se fit entendre, puis il prit sa boisson. La pluie avait commencé à tomber depuis une heure, et personne n'était chaud pour rentrer chez eux à pied. Il lâcha un soupir de désespoir. L'arrêt de bus allait être rempli ce soir. Une main vint lui taper le dos.

-Si t'as envie je te ramène à moto ?

Luffy se retourna, souriant aux garçons aux cheveux teintés de vert.

-Ça va aller !

Suite à cette phrase il rigola. Robin le regardait en souriant. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans les couloirs qui se vidaient, se retrouvant devant la porte d'entrée. Luffy leva les yeux, se sentant nostalgique. _Il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là hein, maman... _Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il sentait son cœur se serrait, ses yeux le picotaient, il sentait les larmes venir, mais il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, non, tout était de sa faute. Si seulement ce jour-là il avait fait plus attention, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-Luffy, tu viens ?

Il baissa sur le regard du jeune homme brun devant lui, lui faisant un signe pour qu'il vienne sous le parapluie avec lui. Luffy regarda Chopper, puis courru sous le parapluie bleu qu'il tenait. Le noiraud regardait tout en rigolant les personnes qui courent à côté de lui. Certains courraient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de parapluie, d'autres, au contraire, faisaient comme si de rien n'était, et d'autres encore se retrouver à cinq sous un seul parapluie, croyant éviter les gouttes d'eau qui pourraient les rendre malades plus tard.

La pluie ne cessait de tomber, laissant sous le brouhaha des personnes présente, naître une mélodie silencieuse, qui rappelait trop de choses aux garçons qu'était Luffy. _Si seulement j'avais fait attention... Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé maman... Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé... S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi..._ Zorro quitta le groupe, démarrant sous le regard remplit d'étoile de Luffy sa Harley Davidson noir. Sandy l'insulta, puis il partit. Quelque minute plus tard, ce fut au tour de Luffy de les laisser, étant obligé d'aller à l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer.

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner Luffy ! Au moins tu seras pas mouillé ! Tu pourrais tomber malade !

-Non c'est bon Chopper ! Et puis je suis trop idiot pour tomber malade !

Sous un rire de ce dernier, il courut, traversant tout un faisant un signe à ses nouveaux compagnons. Il n'aimait pas la pluie. Il n'aimerait plus jamais la pluie comme n'importe quel gamin pourrait l'aimer. Pendant qu'il marchait, les souvenirs de cette nuit-là, de cette nuit fatidique, lui revinrent en mémoire. **''**_Un petit garçon en imperméable jaune sautillait dans chacune des flaques qu'il voyait, riant aux éclats. Une jeune femme le regardait de derrière, souriant tendrement à l'enfant devant elle._**''** Il fermait les yeux, retenant de justesse quelques larmes qui s'étaient formées.

Il s'arrêta dans sa course, se retrouvant immobile sur le passage piéton, se frottant les yeux. _Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer._ Une lumière rouge vint l'éclairer, montrant que les piétons n'avait plus le droit de traverser. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur cette lumière il resta figé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il commença à trembler. Les souvenirs lui remontaient. **''**_Une flaque de sang. Des pleure. Des cris. Un petit garçon en imperméable jaune recouvert d'un liquide rouge épais. Son visage ne laissait plus rien paraître de beige, juste le sang, la couleur des yeux du jeune noiraud, et la couleur jaune devenue rouge de l'imperméable._**''**

Luffy prit entre ses mains sa tête. Il fit éclairer par la gauche, et quand il tourna la tête, la lumière des phares d'une voiture l'aveugler. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus grands, et ses spasmes s'intensifièrent. Il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes. S'en était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger malgré ses supplications. La voiture se rapprocher de plus en plus, et cette dernière allait bientôt l'atteindre. Il ferma les yeux. _Je pense que s'en est fini de moi. Je n'aurais aucun regret. Il était temps. Je ne manquerais à personne ici-bas ...n'est ce pas papa ?_

-ATTENTION !

Des pas précipités se firent entendre, puis un choc violent entre deux corps, les poussants hors de la trajectoire de la voiture grise métallisée qui leurs foncés dessus. Le sauveur mystérieux et Luffy atterrirent au sol, glissèrent quelques mètres, se retrouvant sur le trottoir d'en face, et serrant toujours plus fort le petit corps tremblant entre ses bras. La voiture dérapait, puis freina à quelques mètres des deux corps qui s'étaient retrouvé au sol. Le conducteur vint à leur rencontre leur demandant si tout allait bien, auquel le jeune sauveur répondit que oui. Il se leva, incitant Luffy à faire de même, lui prit la main et le tira pour que ce dernier le suive.

Sortant petit à petit de son état second, il se rendit compte de qui venait de lui sauver la vie, cette vie à laquelle il ne tenait pas tant que ça. Il redressa sa tête, regardant de dos son sauveur. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours, il avait encore du mal à marcher, étant encore sous le choc du souvenir qui lui était revenue en tête à ce moment. La pluie tombait de plus en plus forte, comme pour renforcer la sorte de désespoir qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il essayait de parler, mais les paroles ne lui venaient pas.

-Tu vas mieux ?

Son sauveur ne tournait toujours pas la tête. Avait-il honte de l'avoir sauvés même s'il ne le connaissait pas ? Peut-être que, les rumeurs le concernant étaient déjà arrivés et qu'il l'emmenait quelque part pour le battre. Après tout, c'était tellement courant dans sa vie. Il se tendit. Ne sera t-il donc jamais tranquille ? Est-ce le châtiment qu'il doit subir pour avoir tué sa mère sans le vouloir ? Doit-il subir tout ceci sans rien dire ? Il ne sait pas, et ne sera sûrement jamais. Il serra plus fort la main qui tenait la sienne, comme pour se prouver que ceci était un mauvais rêve, qu'il allait se réveillait dans son lit d'enfant, avec sa mère à ses côtés.

Mais il savait très bien que la réalité était tout autre. Il avait tué sa mère, chose qui ne changera jamais, malgré tout ce qu'il souhaite. Il hocha positivement la tête, comme si son interlocuteur pouvait le voir. La chaleur que la main de ce dernier lui procurait lui semblait si douce, si vivante, si chaleureuse. Comme une douce mélodie qui viendrait enivrait chacun de nos sens, nous permettant de trouver une certaine béatitude. Il fermait les yeux, profitant de cette sensation bienfaitrice. Il oublia quelques instants que la personne qui lui tenait la main était quelqu'un de très important.

Il sentit sur lui quelques regards puis un flash. Pensant que c'était encore ses souvenirs il ne jugea pas qu'il était important. Il ouvrait les yeux, puis retira plutôt sèchement sa main, réalisant enfin qui lui tenait. La personne devant lui s'arrêta, puis regarda son vis-à-vis avec incompréhension.

-Je suis désolé Ace-Sama !

Le dénommé Ace pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Ne rajoute pas de "sama", ça fait vieux !

Ce fut au tour de Luffy de se pencher la tête sur le côté.

-Mais Nami m'a dit que tout le monde vous appelez comme ça.

Ace soupira.

-Ne me vouvoies pas s'il te plaît.

Luffy allait répondre, mais Ace lui sourit. Un battement effréné se fit entendre dans la cage thoracique du noiraud. _Ces ça qu'elle voulait dire par « peu de personnes lui résiste. Que sa soie des garçons ou des filles » !_ Les joues de ce dernier s'empourprèrent légèrement. Cette rougeur fit cacher par la pénombre que le temps leur offrait. Ce fut au tour de Luffy de lui sourire. Ace en resta sans voix, cachant avec hâte la gêne qu'il venait de ressentir face au sourire du jeune homme.

-Merci alors Ace !

Son sauveur lui sourit tendrement, puis ils reprirent la route ensemble, n'échangeant aucun mot. L'arrêt de bus en vue, ils ne purent que s'appuyaient contre une des parois vitrées, étant fatigué des événements de ce soir. Luffy se mit à trembler légèrement, étant trempé tout entier. _J'aurais vraiment dû accepter la proposition de Chopper... _Il soupira désespérément, baissant la tête, puis ramena les mains sur ses biceps, espérant se réchauffer un peu. Il sentit quelque chose de délicat se posait sur sa tête, et une personne vint se coller un peu plus à lui. Il releva la tête.

-Je n'ai que ça pour nous abritait.

Ace bailla, puis Luffy rigola. C'était déjà mieux que rien se dirent-ils. Ils s'essayèrent tous deux, ne craignant plus d'être mouillé. Luffy bailla à son tour, et sans le vouloir, s'endormit, laissant sa tête retomber lourdement contre l'épaule de son sauveur d'un soir. Ace posa un regard sur ce dernier, souriant tendrement, mais son sourire se perdit vite en se rappelant de ce que Marco lui avait dit cet après-midi, entre les cours.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>[Flash back]<strong>_

Ace baillait, les genoux pliés, le dos courbé devant la salle de classe. Le professeur vint ouvrir la porte, et il entra, allant s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, celle au fond à côté de la fenêtre. Il adorait regarder à travers cette dernière car il avait une vue d'ensemble sur tout le lycée, et pouvait voir les retardataires, comme ceux qui avaient déjà fini. Son regard se posa sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, courant un pain en bouche suivant un autre garçon aux cheveux verts. Ils devaient être en retard. Il rigola doucement. _Un autre D. hein ? Ça risque d'être marrant._

-Tu es amoureux que tu le lâches plus des yeux ?

Il tourna la tête. Son regard se posa sur son ami Marco.

-Je suis juste intrigué par lui. Son ami soupira. ''T'as réussi à avoir des infos sur lui ?''

Marco acquiesça. Puis s'assit.

-Monkey D. Luffy. Il vient d'East Blue. Pour une raison encore inconnu, tout le monde le battait et le persécutait dans son ancien lycée. Il semble avoir quelques difficultés avec la couleur rouge, et son père est souvent absent. Et quand il est là, on m'a dit qu'il ne s'occupait pas de lui.

Ace se stoppa. _Son père est souvent absent, et ne s'occupe pas de lui quand il est là ?! Mais ce n'est pas un père !_ Il tiqua quand il se répéta la phrase de son ami.

-Attends ! Tu as dit qu'il se faisait battre et persécuter dans son ancien lycée ?

-Oui, et dans tous les précédents où il est allait...

Ace écarquilla les yeux. _Dans tous les précédents où il était ? Comment ça se fait ?!_

* * *

><p>Ace plissa les yeux. Une lumière venant de devant lui l'éblouissait. Comprenant que c'était le bus, il tapota doucement la tête de Luffy, qui se réveiller, se frottant les yeux avec le peu de force que ce dernier avait. Ils se levèrent, puis montèrent dans le bus à la suite des passagers qui c'étaient réunis devant la porte de devant. Ace avait remis sa chemise, toujours entrouverte, et Luffy regardait le sol, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait pensé quand il était sur la route. Ils montèrent dans le bus, et ce dernier démarra, affichant « Complet » sur l'écran extérieur. Tout le monde était serré.<p>

À chacun des tournants que ce dernier prenait, les passagers glissaient, créant des bruits de dérapements stridents, montrant la force de leurs gestes pour essayer de se retenir. Luffy glissa, atterrissant sur le torse d'Ace, qui lui le tenait, essayant de le maintenir debout. Luffy baissa la tête, n'osant pas regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Le reste du trajet se passa comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Luffy appuie sur un bouton bleu marqué d'un stop, descendant du bus tout en saluant son sauveur d'un soir.

Il s'étira, puis commença à marcher sous la pluie, fermant les yeux, cherchant à se vider la tête de toutes les pensées négatives qu'il aurait pu avoir. Le tapotement de la pluie contre le bitume lui rappeler la douce mélodie d'une chanson que sa mère lui chanter pour qu'il s'endorme. Il leva la tête, chantant d'une voix innocente la chanson de son enfance heureuse.

-Une chanson douce, que me chantait ma maman...

Le noiraud tourna, rentrant dans une petite ruelle sombre, légèrement éclairer.

-En suçant mon pouce, j'écoutais en m'endormant...

Des pas précipités, camouflaient par le son de la pluie tombant au sol, firent légèrement écho.

-Cette chanson douce je veux la chanter pour toi...

Les pas se firent plus forts, se rapprochant plus vite et surtout plus près de l'adolescent qui chantait.

-Car ta peau est douce comme la mousse des bois...

Trois sourires sadiques se firent voir dans la pénombre de la nuit, puis des yeux malsains se posèrent sur la silhouette du noiraud.

-La petite biche est aux abois, dans le bois se cache le loup, Ouh ! Ouh ! Ouh !

Un bras s'avança vers le col du noiraud, l'attrapant avec une certaine violence. La chanson fut coupée, puis un choc retentit. L'adolescent se retrouvait à terre, encerclé par trois jeunes hommes. Ce dernier releva la tête, croisant le regard en colère de ses agresseurs. Quand il vit leurs visages, l'effroi qui s'était emparé de lui, revint. Il commença à trembler sous les rires violents des adolescents qui l'agresser. Plusieurs coups se firent sentir de part et d'autre de son corps, allant de ses côtes, à ses jambes, et de ses jambes à ses avants bras qui protégeaient son visage.

_Pourquoi résister quand on sait qu'ils vont s'arrêter ? Même, pourquoi se battre quand il n'y a plus d'espoir _? Les coups s'intensifièrent à mesure que Luffy se laissait frapper. Il ne criait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Crier revenait à satisfaire l'esprit sadique de ces personnes et leur prouver qu'elles avaient gagné. Le meneur le reprit violemment par le col, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Luffy ramena ses mains derrière sa tête, laissant un petit gémissement de douleur se faire entendre. Un coup de poing atterrit sur sa mâchoire, laissant un fin filer de sang coulée de sa lèvre inférieure devenue enflée.

-Tsk ! Il ne crie même pas ! Ce n'est pas marrant.

Le meneur allait le lâcher quand un de ses acolytes le retint.

-Boss, essaye avec ça.

Ce dernier montra un couteau. Le boss le prit, sourit, se tournant vers Luffy un sourire sadique et pervers sur les lèvres. Il en prit deux autres en mains, effleurant la peau du noiraud qui se crispait à chacun des mouvements des lames froides sur sa peau. La pluie, elle, ne cessait de tomber, rendant les seules échappatoires à néant. Le mur glissait, mais Luffy était trop bien tenue pour pouvoir espérait s'en servir.

-Oh Luffy-kun... J'avais oublié que tu aimais tout ce qui faisait mal...

Luffy déglutit bruyamment, puis une silhouette se dessina derrière ses trois agresseurs. Il sourit doucement, ce qui attira l'attention des trois personnes se tenant devant lui.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? Es-tu si maso ?

Luffy hocha négativement de la tête.

-Hum, ce n'est pas ça. La suite de ma chanson dit : mais le brave chevalier passa, il brie la biche dans ses bras, la la la la.

Son sourire se fit plus grand, et un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Une main attrapa un des jeunes hommes, le faisant rouler sur le dos de la silhouette, puis le jetant à terre. Le meneur voyant ça, se lança dans la bataille avec ses trois couteaux, réussissant à infliger trois cicatrices sur l'œil droit de la silhouette héroïque. Cette dernière ne renonça pas, et désarma le meneur qui s'enfuit avec son subordonné encore conscient. Luffy, qui était tombé à terre, se releva et se jeta sur l'homme qui se tenait l'œil droit.

-Shanks ! Vous allez bien ?! Shanks !

Ce dernier lui sourit. Luffy affolé prit son portable et composa un numéro d'urgence, détournant la tête à chaque fois que ce rouge qu'il détestait tant entrer dans son champ de vision. Quelques minutes plus tard des sirènes se firent entendre, emmenant l'enfant et l'adulte loin de cet endroit sombre...

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?! Comment savaient-ils que j'étais ici ?! Et surtout, pourquoi lui y était ?..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>''<strong>- Yo Luffy !_

_Une voix douce se fit entendre, laissant le dénommé Luffy ouvrir les yeux en cette chaude journée. Son visage s'illumina en voyant la personne qui s'approcher de lui._

_-Us Stelly !_

_Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, volant un baiser à Luffy. Le noiraud rougit légèrement, encore peu habitué à ce genre de contact avec le châtain clair, qui sourit malicieusement. Stelly prit dans ses bras Luffy, mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Pendant que ce dernier humé son odeur, une main baladeuse vint ouvrir le sac du noiraud, volant un petit cahier où dessus la phrase « Journal Secret » résidait. Stelly ria intérieurement, puis au bout d'une heure laissa le noiraud seul._

_Plus tard, quand Luffy arriva à son ancien lycée, les pages de ce dernier firent accrocher en plusieurs exemplaires sur les murs du lycée. Tout le monde ricanait, se moquant de lui, le rabaissant, l'insultant. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal à ce moment, fut le regard plein de mépris, et le rire moqueur de l'homme qui disait l'aimé. Une larme coula de ses yeux, dévalant sa joue._

_-Pourquoi Stelly, pourquoi ?...**''**_

* * *

><p>-SHANKS !<p>

Une voix féminine retentit à travers les murs de l'hôpital, puis une porte se fit ouvrir brusquement. Le professeur principal de la 502 regarda la femme aux cheveux verts qui venait d'entrer, puis ramena son annulaire sur ses lèvres, intimant à la jeune femme de faire moins de bruit.

-Chuut Makino ! Luffy vient à peine de s'endormir !

Ce dernier avait son œil droit recouvert d'un pansement, ce qui inquiétât davantage la futur mère qui venait d'entrer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'adolescent endormi sur le fauteuil de la chambre où Shanks était installé. La jeune femme s'approcha de Luffy, lui caressant les cheveux avec un amour maternel dont ce garçon manquer fortement.

-Mon œil n'est pas touché. Concernant Luffy, Ace m'a appelé me disant qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment le concernant. Les Devil's Blood nous on mit au courant pour lui...

La jeune femme regarda Leroux dans les yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude y régnait. Ces mouvements s'arrêtèrent, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Je suis au courant. Comment un enfant peut vivre avec ça Shanks... ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et un infirmier entra dans la chambre, enlevant le pansement qui résignait sur l'œil du roux, dévoilant trois cicatrices qui le parcouraient, toutes aussi grandes l'une que l'autre. Ce dernier leur dit qu'ils pouvaient partir, auquel un hochement collectif se fit voir. La porte se ferma. Luffy s'agita dans son sommeil. Une larme se créa puis coula. Des murmures se firent entendre.

-Pourquoi Stelly, pourquoi ?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent. L'un serra son poing, tandis que l'autre vint essuyait tendrement les larmes de ce dernier.

-Ramenons-le chez lui.

La femme hocha la tête, puis les adultes partirent, laissant Shanks portait Luffy sur son dos.

-Prévenons les Devil's Blood et Sabo plus particulièrement. Si le Stelly que Luffy a murmuré et le même que celui auquel en pense, Sabo doit être mit au courant, on tient peut-être une piste concernant le passé de ce garçon...

* * *

><p>Je sais pas vous, mais déjà que j'arrive pas à me voir Stelly dans le manga (même si on ne l'a pas vue longtemps), à cause de ma fiction je ne peux vraiment plus me le voir xD !<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus :D  
>Laissez vos impressions<p>

Kiss :*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur : **_ Vous savez que dans 7h00 je dois me lever pour aller en cours ? Mais impossible de s'endormir parce que je savais déjà ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre, et je ne sais pourquoi, mes yeux ne veulent pas se fermaient tant que je n'ai pas publier ce dernier.

_**/!\ Je tiens particulièrement à remercier ChibichibiLuna pour m'avoir signaler toutes mes fautes dans chaque paragraphes, oui, elle en a de la patiente c'est pour ça que je tiens vraiment à la remercier, et de m'avoir aidé à changer certaines tournures de phrase. Merci encore :) ! /!\**_

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :D !

_**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**_

_**Marie : **_Merci ma poule, je te présente la suite avec plaisir alors ! :D

_**Sabrina-visiteur : **_T'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas l'apprendre comme ça ! J'avais déjà une idée en tête, mais la tienne n'est pas mal, si je n'arrive pas à mettre en place la mienne, puis-je prendre ton idée ? Ce n'est pas totalement comme ça que sa mère est morte, mais il y a un peu de ça ^^ tu es sur la bonne voix, continue à chercher ;D ! Intuition, Ace est interréssait par Luffy, et si il a appeler Shanks, c'est parce que l'auteure avait oublier de mttre dans sa description qu'il avait trois cicatrices sur l'oeil et qu'elle a voulut se rattraper xD ! Ce n'est pas une organisation secrète ! Ce sont juste des types hyper populaire qui ont de l'influence dans tout le lycée. Et quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils l'ont, c'est tout ;D ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :D !

_**M Ac :**_ What ?! C'est pourtant hyper bien One Piece O.o ! Je ne suis pas sadique D': J'espère que ce chapitre est venue assez vite pour toi :D ! Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

_Les paroles en Italic sont les pensées de Luffy_

_Les paroles en Italic et soulignées sont celles de Ace_

_''Les paroles en Italic, soulignées, et entre guillemets sont celles de Sabo''_

_**Après tout ce blabla, bonne lecture :D !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The Heat of Melody : Chapitre 3 : <span>**_

Un doux rayon du soleil passa à travers une fenêtre entrouverte. Une légère brise se fit sentir, laissantles rideaux voleter légèrement. Ce rayon atterrit sur le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes endormi. Ces paupières se plissèrent puis s'ouvrirent doucement, laissant son regard atterrir sur le réveil digital devant lui. Ce dernier affichait 7h05. Le noiraud remontât la couverture sur son visage, n'ayant pas envie de sortir de son lit. Personne ne l'engueulerait. Son père n'était pas là. Il était seul. Tout seul, comme toujours. Il soupira et referma ses yeux.

Le silence était son seul véritable ami, il appréciait vraiment ce dernier, après tout, iavait toujours était là. Quand il allait se rendormir, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers de chez lui, et sa porte s'ouvra avec fracas, laissant apparaître la jambe d'un jeune homme. Luffy se releva, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne qui se dressait devant lui. _Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?..._

-A-Ace... !

Ce dernier sourit en voyant Luffy.

-Aller debout marmotte ! Je prépare le petit déj' ! Va te préparer.

Luffy resta bouche bée tandis que le membre des Devil's Blood lui tournait le dos pour aller préparer à manger. Le noiraud ne bougea pas, puis se remit sous sa couverture. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Comment pourrait-il affronter son professeur principal ? À cause de lui, ce dernier a été blessé. Aurai t-il mieux fait de résister ? Au moins, ses agresseurs se seraient acharnés sur lui au lieu de son professeur ? Tout aurait été plus simple. Personne ne s'en serait soucié s'il serait à l'hôpital. Après tout, personne ne tenait à lui. Il ferma ses yeux.

Il entendit un soupir. Il comprit à qui il appartenait. Mais malgré tout il ne bougea pas, préférant rester dans son cocon de chaleur. Au moins, là-dedans, il serait en sécurité. Il se sentit trembler. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Si tout ceci luiarrivait, c'était à cause de son karma. Si seulement il ne s'était pas mêlé de " ça " quand il était petit, tout ça ne serait pasarrivé à sa mère. Maman... tu me manques tellement... Il sentit son lit bouger, puis des bras vinrent l'entourer à travers la couverture. Il rouvrit les yeux, les écarquillant face à cet acte de tendresse.

Il se tourna, levant légèrement la couverture. Il croisa le visage d'Ace, une expression neutre sur le visage. Ce dernier vint lui caresser de l'annulaire la parcelle de peau qu'il voyait. Il approcha son front de celui de Luffy. Leurs respirations étaient proches, mais elles ne s'entremêlaient pas. Luffy ferma les yeux, et Ace fit pareil. Le noiraud ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur. Il avait l'impression qu'Ace pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. D'un côté, ça lui faisait plaisir, cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un le comprenait. Mais s'il finissait par le trahir lui aussi, il ne pourrait pas se relever cette fois. La mort serait une douce solution.

-Tu sais Luffy, si tu as envie de pleurer, ne te retiens pas.

À ces mots, Luffy ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et, quand il vit le sourire sincère sur le visage d'Ace, il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sentiments. Il colla son visage au torse d'Ace, et se mit à pleurer. Il ne s'arrêtait plus. Il criait. Il laissaittoute sa tristesse, toute sa peine, tout son chagrin et tout son stress partir. Il laissait toutes ces années de souffrances, toutes ces années de silence partir de son esprit en versant ces larmes. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer malgré toutes ses supplications. De légers spasmes vinrent s'emparer de son corps. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se collant encore un peu plus à Ace.

Ce dernier vint le serrer dans ses bras, toujours plus fort, le rapprochant toujours plus de lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Il le sentait, tout ses sentiments se déversaient à travers ses larmes. Luffy avait besoin d'une présence en ce moment plus que jamais. Il le serra fort, lui montrant qu'il était là, et qu'il ne partirait pas maintenant. Luffy ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, s'agrippant toujours plus fort à la chemise entrouverte d'Ace. Il ne sait pourquoi, mais en ce moment il avait besoin de sa présence.

Il ne le connaissait pas, il l'avait juste rencontré hier, il ne connaissait que son nom, qu'il fréquentait le même lycée que lui, qu'il faisait partie des plus populaires du lycée, mais il avait déjà tant fait pour lui. Pourquoi ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, alors qu'il continuait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand ses pleures se décidèrent enfin à se calmer, une demi-heure était passé. Ace regarda Luffy, et ce dernier se colla encore plus contre son sauveur, ne voulant pas, ou plutôt n'osant pas croiser son regard. Ace vint lui caresser doucement le dos d'une main tandis que l'autre se perdit dans les cheveux ébènes du jeune homme collé à lui.

-Ça va mieux ?

Luffy hocha la tête et souleva sa couverture. Ace en profita pour se glisser dedans, et Luffy recouvra son corps avec. Il ses cala mieux dans les bras d'Ace et finit par fermer les yeux. Ace soupira.

-On va être en retard à notre première heure de cours. Autant y aller pour dix heures.

Luffy laissa passer un léger son lui disant qu'il était d'accord.

-Bon. Je vais faire à manger.

Il lâcha Luffy, se redressa et s'apprêtait à partir quand la main de ce dernier vint s'accrocher à la manche de sa chemise. Luffy regardait Ace, les yeux brillant de larmes. Ace regardait Luffy, une expression de tendresse sur le visage. Il lui sourit, et vint se repositionner dans le lit. Luffy se lova contre Ace et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration devint calme puis régulière. Ace vint lui caresser les cheveux, comprenant que le noiraud s'était endormi, ce qui lui valut un petit sourire. _Alala... Je peux bien me le permettre au moins une fois moi aussi..._

À ces mots, Ace ferma à son tour les yeux. Sentant l'ébène bouger dans son sommeil, recherchant encore et toujours la chaleur que son corps lui procurait, Ace s'endormit, le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, lui faisant la promesse silencieuse de ne jamais le lâcher.

* * *

><p>Les couloirs du lycée se remplissaient peu à peu, laissant plusieurs commérages se former à travers eux. Tout le monde était réuni devant un tableau où une grande photo était accrochée. Sur cette dernière, on pouvait voir Ace, sous la pluie, tenant la main de Luffy. Ace souriait. Il semblait soulagé. Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à se demander la forme de leur relation, d'autres, des filles, ne cessaient d'envoyer des paroles cinglantes à l'encontre de Luffy, étant jalouses que le nouveau touche leurs Ace-Sama, tandis que le reste semblait indifférent.<p>

-Ahh ! Comment ce nouveau peut oser toucher Ace-Sama ! Regardez, il s'enfuit, mais il ne veut pas le lâcher ! Cria une des nombreuses filles jalouses.

-Lui tenir la main ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! Un cri s'éleva, faisant que tout le monde se tourna.

Une fille rousse à l'opulente poitrine se montrât, alla vers la photo accrochée et la déchira. Plusieurs plaintes s'élevèrent.

-On dirait plutôt qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Il a l'air soulagé !

-Nami ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

La rousse se tourna vers la fille qui avait osé hausser la voix.

-Bien sûr, j'ai le droit ! C'est mon ami !

Quand cette phrase fut prononcée, plusieurs cris s'élevèrent. Nami, prise de colère, leva son poing et frappa la première fille qu'elle vu. Tout le monde se calma, et quand quelqu'un voulut répliquer, le poing de cette personne fut arrêter par une jambe ornée de l'uniforme du lycée.

-Je n'autorise personne à toucher à Nami-Chan. Surtout si cette personne est un homme.

Le regard que le blond lança à son adversaire le fit tressaillir. Un brouhaha se créa. La sonnerie se fit entendre, mais pourtant personne ne bougea. Un claquement de mains se fit entendre, et tout le monde tourna la tête. Certaines filles gloussèrent, tandis que certains garçons détournèrent les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les filles rougirent dès que la voix du jeune homme retentit.

-S-Sabo-sama... Nami à en-enlever une photo qui était ac accroché sur le tableau... Puis elle a frappé une de nos camarades...

Sabo se tourna vers Nami qui lança un regard noir à la fille qui avait prononcé ç s'avança vers Sabo et lui montra la photographie d'Ace et de Luffy. Elle fronça les sourcils à Sabo, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait. Sabo prit la photo entre ses mains, et son regard se fit plus inquiet. Ace devait sûrement être encore avec Luffy à l'heure qu'il est. Alors qu'il pensait à cela, un sifflement se fit entendre. Il prit son portable, le déverrouilla, et regarda le message qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

**De Ace : **

**je me suis endormi avec Luffy dans les bras. On vient pour dix heures.**

Sabo soupira puis rangea son téléphone. Non mais vraiment, se dit-il, celui-là fait vraiment ce qu'il veut. Il leva la tête en direction du groupe de fille et passa à côté de Nami, posant sa main sur son épaule. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Rendez-vous sur le toit. Je dois te parler à propos de Luffy.

Nami acquiesça, puis fit un signe à Sanji qui la suivit sans se poser de questions. Sabo mit ses mains dans ses poches et montra la photo aux personnes devant lui.

-Qui a mis cette photo ici ? Son ton s'était fait plus froid.

Personne ne répondit, montrant que personne ne savait. Sabo soupira.

-El-Elle était déjà là ce matin. Fit une voix.

Sabo acquiesça.

-Aller en cours, ça a sonné.

Les personnes présentes acquiescèrent, et se dispersèrent dans les couloirs, rejoignant leurs salles de classe. Heureusement qu'il faisait partie des Devil's Blood et qu'il avait de l'influence dans l'école grâce ça. Mais ceci n'allait pas l'aider dans sa tâche. Il devait retourner chez ses parents, pour voir Stelly. Il devait obligatoirement savoir quelque chose sur Luffy, d'après les dires de Shanks. Il se gratta la tête.

Et sous cette pensée, il gravit les marches qui le séparaient du toit.

Il ouvrit la porte, et sourit en voyant que Nami n'était pas seule. Tout le monde était là. _''Autant les prévenir. Ils sont les premiers à avoir parlé à Luffy... ''_

* * *

><p>-Luffy, tu es prêt ?! La voix d'Ace retentit dans tout l'appartement de Luffy.<p>

-Oui ! J'arrive ! Lui cria-t-il en retour.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours, mais il avait promis à Ace d'y aller. De plus, ce dernier était entré chez lui et avait trouvé son appartement mystérieusement. Il devait lui poser la question. Luffy apparut devant Ace. Il était en train de mettre sa cravate avec grande difficulté et l'insultait. Ace rigola, s'approcha de Luffy et lui prit sa cravate. Il lui passa autour du cou, les croisa, puis passa le plus petit bout dans la boucle. Il fit tournoyer le grand bout autour de la petite bosse qui s'était créé, et serra le tout. Un nœud de cravate s'était formé.

Luffy regarda Ace avec une certaine admiration qui fit rire le plus âgé. Luffy dessera sa cravate, la laissant un peu retomber, puis sortit, suivi d'Ace. Il ferma la porte de son appartement, et les deux commencèrent à marcher dans le silence. Ce fut Luffy qui le brisa en premier.

-Comment t'as fait pour trouver mon appartement ?

Ace regarda Luffy.

-Je suis le délégué des élèves. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé élu, alors que je ne m'étais même pas présenté...

Luffy regarda Ace à son tour, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-T'as fait comment pour rentrer chez moi ?

Ace sourit.

-J'utilise la même méthode que toi pour garder mon double des clefs. J'ai juste cherché en dessous des pots de plantes. Dit Ace en souriant.

Luffy hocha la tête et le silence revint. Le trajet se déroula comme ça. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le début de la récréation, voyant une masse d'élève se former dans la cour. Quand ils furent devant les grilles ouvertes, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et les regardait. Luffy déglutit difficilement. Cette situation lui rappelait beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs, comme la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en caleçon dans la cour de récré en plein hiver parce ce que ça amusaient les autres. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il vint se coller à Ace, qui lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

À ces mots Luffy acquiesça, et avança aux côtés d'Ace, sans pour autant le regarder. Il sentait les yeux de tout le monde le scruter, sentant quelques fois certaines auras qui lui donnèrent des frissons, et des murmures qui ne cessaient de faire revenir des mauvais souvenirs. Mais quand il releva la tête et qu'il vit certaines personnes devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Nami avait une larme à l'oeil, Chopper pleurait, Ussop semblait nerveux, Zoro et Sanji ne se disputaient pas, Robin avait une expression neutre, et un type à la coiffure bizarre et aux cheveux bleus semblait essayé de la calmer. Luffy allait prendre la parole mais Chopper se jeta sur lui.

-LUUUFFYYYYYYY !

Ce dernier atterrit dans les bras de Luffy en pleurs, lui demandant s'il allait bien, qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait dû insister pour le ramener, pour qu'il ne manque pas de se faire écraser par une voiture. Luffy regarda Ace qui souriait, et réconforta Chopper. Tout le monde l'approcha, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il répondit avec un sourire forcé, qui semblait être un vrai sourire, pour dire que oui. Ils commencèrent à parler, mais une personne vint les interrompre. Nami semblait se mettre en colère, en voyant la personne devant elle.

-A-Ace-sama... commença la jeune fille.

Ace dirigea son regard vers elle, puis elle reprit la parole tout en rougissant.

-Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec ce garçon ? Fit elle en pointant Luffy du doigt.

Tout le monde regarda Luffy qui rigola nerveusement. Quelle était la nature de sa relation avec Luffy ? Ils ne le savaient même pas tous les deux. Ils n'étaient pas juste des connaissances, enfin, il ne l'était plus depuis ce matin, depuis qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble et qu'Ace avait laissé Luffy pleurer sur lui. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient vraiment amis, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez. Ace regarda Luffy. Ce dernier semblait anxieux. Ace rougit légèrement en voyant cette mine.

-Ma relation avec Luffy hein...

-Oui ! On aimerait bien savoir ! On a vu une photo de vous deux vous tenant la main ! Répondit la jeune fille.

Luffy et Ace écarquillèrent les yeux, puis ils se regardèrent. Luffy détourna les yeux, repensant aux évènements d'hier soir. _Ma relation avec Luffy hein ?... _Ace apporta une main sur le visage de Luffy, le redressant en face du sien. Il vit dans les yeux de Luffy des larmes qui commençaient à ce créer, il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, si, il la connaissait. Ce garçon l'avait intéressé depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard. Il avait l'air tellement heureux, tellement fort, mais si on regardait bien, on voyait que tout ceci était une carapace.

Ce garçon cherchait juste à se protéger. Alors sous une pulsion que son cœur lui dictait, il approcha son visage de celui de Luffy. Il souffla sur les lèvres de ce dernier un "désolé'' et brisa la distance qui les séparait de quelques millimètres, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Luffy, profitant de ce baiser. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées. Il aimait vraiment ça...

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !<p>

Laissez vos impressions :*

Bonne nuit (il est **23h40** pour moi) :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Yo ! Mina ! Comment allez vous ? Bien j'espère ;D ! En cette soirée, je publie ce chapitre avec un mal atroce qui me ronge le ventre, me demandant si vos avis sur moi ne vont pas changer. Ce chapitre est en autre plus tristes, avec la première partie qui montre la mort de la mère de Luffy, et la deuxième qui est plus sombre. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vos avis sur ce derniers sont vraiment important !

_**Réponses aux rewieweuses invitées ! :**_

_**M Ac : **_De ? J'ai pas tout suivit xD ! Sa va si tu as compris ton erreur ! Oh putain ! La chance, il est cool au moins ? x) !

_**Marie : **_Désolée de te faire lire mes trucs alors qu'il y a cours juste après xD ! Ce n'est pas grave elle est bien quand même :D ! Bon, je sais que ton avis me concernant ne changera pas. Même si tu lis. C'est plutôt rassurant :D !

_**Sabrina-visiteur :**_ C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes rewiews hyper longues :D !

Alors commençons à y répondre :

Merci pour ton compliment, et je te remercie encore plus pour ton accord :D ! Même si tu me dis ça, je devrais quand même te demander avant, par respect pour toi ^^ ! En ce qui concerne Ace, c'est pas qu'il est gay, mais je peux te dire qu'il a déjà eu des hsitoire d'un sori avec des mecs, juste pour se détendre. Donc lui ne se considère pas comme un gay ^^

Ben je l'ai fait réagir comme ça, parce que c'est comme ça que je réagis quand je me reveille et que je vois un pote à mon frère que je ne connais pas. Je croyais que c'était une réaction normale. Désolée ^^' (Non, je ne l'ai pas dit, mais tu le seras, normalement dans le prochain chapitre ;D !) Normal que c'est mignon, c'est le futur couple ;D ! en ce qui concerne la révélation de Sabo, il a juste dis que Luffy à faillit se faire renversé, mais pour tout te dire, Robin pense qu'il y a aussi autre chose...

Héhé, pas mal comme idée pour leur premier baisé non ? ;D ! Elles vont réagirent plutôt pacifiquement pour l'instant. Je dis bien : "POUR L'INSTANT !" ! je trouve que c'est un peu trop tôt pour les mettres en couples. Ils ne se connaissent pas assez pour l'instant. N'oublie pas que Luffy à eu un passé plutôt douloureux,q ue sa soit en amour ou pas. Il faut qu'il arrive à refaire confiance. Il ne peut pas se mettre en couple comme ça directement :/. C'est pas ma faute si Luffy veut se suicider ok ? C'est à cause de tous les trucs qui vont lui arriver :D ! Je ne sais pas si Luffy va vire encore, je verrais plus tard xD ! Mais je me tâte à le tuer, sa serait une super fin. Mais comme tu l'as dit, si je le fais tuer, je me ferais tuer, et surtout par ma voisine et correctrice (qui porte le même prénom que toi). Je ne préfère pas tanter le diable. Les Sabrina me font peur :s ! Je verrais pour ça ;D ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :D !

_Les paroles en Italic sont les pensées de Luffy ! (A part le diction en premier)_

**Après tout ce blabla, qui doit être chiant pour vous, je vous présente le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture :* !**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The Heat of Melody : Chapitre 4 :<span>**_

_« L'amour d'une maman, c'est la conviction que ses poussins sont des cygnes ; ce qui est la meilleure façon de donner du moral à des enfants qui sont convaincus d'être de vilains petits canards. »_ -** Pam Brown**

* * *

><p>Toute cette histoire c'était passer il y a dix ans. Notre jeune héros, Monkey D. Luffy était alors âgé de seulement six ans. Cette journée avait l'air d'être banale, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel ce matin-là. Les oiseaux volaient haut dans le ciel, allant vers des régions plus chaudes. Une dame souriait, laissant une tranche de bacon frétillait dans l'huile chaude de la poêle. Ses cheveux, d'un noir corbeau, étaient attachés, mais deux mèches de cheveux, légèrement ondulés, décoraient son visage à la peau légèrement hâlée.<p>

Elle alluma l'eau du robinet de la cuisine dans laquelle elle était, lavant les quelques fruits qui se trouver dans sa main. Il était six heures cinquante huit. Elle coupa l'eau puis posa délicatement les fruits dans ses mains sur le plan de la cuisine, les éplucha, puis les trancha, faisant des lapins avec les pommes rouges. Elle les disposa sur une table. Elle s'essuya les mains, puis éteignit le gaz, posant sur une autre assiette la dernière tranche de bacon qui cuise, sur une petite pile d'autres. Elle mit en marche le gris pain, puis y ajouta des tranches de pain de mie.

Sept heures sonner, et la jeune femme sourit plus, sortant de la cuisine, puis escalada les quelques escaliers qui l'emmèneraient à l'étage. Elle marcha dans un couloir, effleurant du bout de ses doigts les murs qui se trouver à ses côtés. Elle arriva à une première porte, et entra. Elle alla vers le lit, se pencha et secoua la forme qui se trouver sous la couverture. N'ayant aucune réponse de ce dernier, elle s'allongeât dessus. La personne se trouvant en dessous, la prise et l'amena sous la couverture, souriant.

-Ce n'est pas bien de venir réveiller aussi machiavéliquement les gentilles personnes endormisses.

La jeune femme sourit, ancra son regard bleu ciel dans celui noir de son vis-à-vis. Elle vint caresser de ses doigts le tatouage rouge de son mari qui ornait son visage.

-Hum. J'avais oublié que tu étais un fonctionnaire Dragon, excuse-moi!

Sous cette réflexion, ledit Dragon infligea à sa femme le supplice des guis lits, mais sous une remarque de sa part, disant que son fils dormait encore, il la laissa partir. Elle sortit donc de la chambre, suivit de son mari, et pendant que ce dernier descendait à l'étage, elle continua son chemin dans le couloir, se retrouvant devant une porte où une tête de mort ornait d'un chapeau de paille apparaissez. Elle laissa s'échapper de ses cordes vocales un léger rire, puis entra aussi discrètement que ce lui était possible dans la pièce.

Cette dernière était décorée d'un papier peint bleu claire, et diverse babiole concernant la piraterie ornait cette dernière. Elle s'approcha de la forme volumineuse qui se trouvait dans le lit, puis souleva le drap qui se trouvait sur ce dernier d'un coup sec, espérant faire peur à l'enfant qui devait s'y trouver. Mais rien. Il n'y avait que des cousins. Entendant un cri, elle se retourna vivement, réceptionnant de justesse un enfant aux cheveux ébène dans les bras, se servant d'une couette comme d'une cape. L'enfant âgé de seulement six sourit à pleines dents, rigolant à ce qu'il venait de faire. La femme, elle, lâcha un soupir de soulagement devant la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-Luffy ! Ne fait plus jamais ça !

Luffy rigola de plus belle, puis se jeta sur le sol, atterrissant sur ses pieds. Il laissa tomber la couverture au sol, puis partie n'en courant, criant aussi fort qu'il pouvait dans la maison un « J'AI FAIM ! » qui fit trembler les murs. La mère soupira, ramassa la couverture, fit le lit, et prit le même chemin que son fils précédemment. Quand elle vit son mari et son fils se battre pour un dernier bout de bacon elle soupira, se demandant comment la vie avait pu lui donner un mari et un fils qui se ressemblaient autant...

Après avoir mangé, elle emmena son fils à l'école, l'obligeant à prendre son kawe jaune avec lui. Le ciel montrait des nuages devenant de plus en plus noirs, en ne savait jamais. Son mari l'embrassa, lui souhaitant une bonne journée puis partie. Elle mit une main sur son ventre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui.

**[Quelques heures plus tard]**

La pluie tombait violemment et surtout abandonnement sur la ville. Une jeune femme avec un parapluie de couleur rouge, courait sous cette dernière plutôt rapidement, étant en retard pour aller chercher son fils à l'école. Malgré le sol glissant, elle continuait, maudissant son patron de l'avoir retenue plus tard. Elle arriva devant le portail de l'école de son fils, qui l'attendait sous le parapluie de son institutrice, une jeune femme ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant. Elle la remercia, puis partit avec son fils qui ne cessait de sauter dans les flaques.

Elle demanda à Luffy, qui n'écoutait pas d'arrêter, mais ce dernier ne fit rien. Elle sourit tendrement à son fils. Les deux relevèrent la tête quand ils entendirent des cris puis un coup de feu. Un homme en noir courra, ayant un sac entre les mains et qui courait vers eux. Luffy abordait une expression de colère et se jeta sur l'homme. Surpris, le voleur tira une balle en direction de Luffy. La mère de ce dernier, en voyant ça, se mit entre la trajectoire de la balle et son fils. Luffy, qui avait glissé aux côtés de sa mère, se retrouva éclaboussé de sang, quand la balle atterrit dans le ventre de sa mère.

Des lumières se firent voir, laissant une voiture apparaître. L'homme en noir s'engouffra dedans, puis partie au loin. Plusieurs personnes se regroupèrent autour de la mère de Luffy appelant les secours. Ce dernier marcha à quatre pattes dans le liquide d'un rouge épais qui coulait de sa mère, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la femme qui se trouvait à terre. Elle sourit en voyant son fils, puis commença à fredonner l'air de la berceuse qu'elle lui chanter. Luffy pleura, murmurant les paroles.

-Une chanson douce, que me chantait ma maman...

La couleur de la pluie semblait changer. Elle colorait le sol en rouge, mêlant les larmes du jeune enfant à ses gouttes. La pluie semblait tomber de plus en plus forte, traduisant les états d'âme de l'enfant, qui ne cessait de chanter, et de pleurer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Retour au présent]<strong>_

Ace avait posé ces lèvres sur celles de Luffy. Sa main vagabonda de sa joue à sa nuque, appuyant plus les siennes de celle du noiraud en face de lui. Pendant qu'Ace semblait profiter du baiser, Luffy se statufia. Plusieurs personnes, notamment des filles, semblaient outrées, laissant des cris de surprise leurs échappés. Leurs auras semblaient changer et devenir de plus en plus inquiétantes. Nami sentant ça, les fit fuir grâce à l'aide des garçons. Mais quelque chose clochait dans leurs comportements d'après elle. Ces filles avaient réagi de façon très calme, ce qui présageait une tempête.

Elle se retourna, voyant que les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas bougé de place. Elle fit un signe au groupe, et ils partirent tous. Les deux garçons se retrouvaient donc seuls. Une seule pensée ne cessait de passer dans la tête de Luffy. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ?_. À mesure que les secondes passaient, il se sentait mal. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais cette chose lui rappeler trop de mauvais souvenirs pour pouvoir penser sainement. Il sentit sur son visage quelque chose de mouillé couler.

Il laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps, laissant son sac s'écraser sur le sol. Quand Ace quitta enfin les lèvres sucrées de la personne en face de lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Luffy pleurer.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le noiraud, d'une voix larmoyante.

Ace en resta bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai que Luffy l'intéressait plus que ce qu'il ne pensait. Mais demander à quelqu'un pourquoi vous l'embrassez était pour lui, une question stupide. Ace allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Luffy, mais ce dernier se recula d'un pas.

-Ne me touche pas. Fit-il.

Ace se statufia.

-Lu-Luffy...

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du noiraud qui les éjecta aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venu.

-POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI IL FAUT TOUJOURS QUE CA SE PASSE COMME CA ?!

Luffy apporta ses mains sur sa tête, répétant inlassablement le mot " Pourquoi'' ". Il se crispa, puis quand il vit Ace s'approcher de lui, il le gifla, puis prit son sac, et s'enfuit. Il courait les larmes aux yeux dans les rues de sa nouvelle ville, ne sachant pas où il allait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait besoin de partir de cet endroit. Il avait besoin de schéma ressemblait trop aux autres. Quelqu'un l'embrasser, lui disait qu'il aimait, puis finit par le blesser, juste pour le plaisir de le faire souffrir. Il croyait que cette école serait différente des autres, mais apparemment non.

Où qu'il aille tout se finit pareil. Il finit toujours par être persécuté ou encore intimidé au final. Il tourna dans une ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les personnes autour de lui se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Ce fut que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il s'arrêta essoufflé. Il s'appuya contre un mur. Son souffle ne revenait pas. D'un geste, il essaya ses larmes, mais un coup venant de la droite le fit atterrir au sol. Il regarda les personnes devant lui, et un nom sorti de sa bouche.

-Stelly...

Ce dernier sourit, s'approcha de lui, le prenant par les cheveux pour le maintenir droit devant lui. Plusieurs personnes derrière lui apparurent, et gloussèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui maintenant ?

Stelly rigola, abordant sur son visage un sourire malveillant qui traduisait ce qu'il voulait faire subir à Luffy.

-Ce qu'on veut...

Face à cette phrase, plusieurs personnes vinrent se placer près de Luffy, le ruant de coups pendant que Stelly le gardait à genoux. Des gémissements de douleur sortirent de la bouche de Luffy, en même temps que le sang qui sortait de cette dernière. Plusieurs craquements se firent entendre, lui disant que ses côtes lâchaient une par une. Au bout d'un moment, Stelly lâcha Luffy qui se retrouva la tête sur le sol. Ce dernier lui cracha dessus, avant de lui donner un coup de pied qui le retourna. Il vint d'une main lui parcourir le tissu de sa chemise, la déboutonnant au passage, avant de se glisser en dessous de son jean, puis de son boxer, prenant violemment entre sa main son membre.

Luffy laissa un cri de douleur lui échapper. Des perles salées se dessinèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il continua son martyre, serrant toujours plus fort la partie intime de Luffy qui ne cessait de couinait de douleur. Il entama des mouvements se vont et viennent plutôt violents et rapides, laissant à ce dernier l'obligeance de faire couler du sang. Luffy ne cessait de crier. De sa deuxième main, Stelly vint lui caresser le torse, pinçant avec brutalité les bouts de chair rose du noiraud. Il tirait sur ces derniers, les tournants, les écrasant, laissant sortir de la bouche du garçon allonger par terre des cris de plus en plus puissants.

Plusieurs personnes avalèrent leurs salives bruyamment, laissant des petits bruits montrant leurs essoufflements. Leurs jeans étaient déformés par une bosse, montrant que le calvaire que faisait subir Stelly à Luffy, les excités plus qu'autres choses. Le blond voyant ça, laissa Luffy et se leva. Il partit, se retournant une dernière fois vers les adolescents en chaleurs derrière lui.

-Faites ce que vous voulez de lui. Il avait été sec.

Stelly partit, laissant Luffy seul face à son triste destin. Quand ils eurent compris la phrase, ils se jetèrent tous sur ce dernier. Lui enlevant le plus férocement possible la chemise. Ils vinrent mordre la peau tendre de Luffy, et quand ce dernier essayé de se débattre, ils le battaient, réduisant ses forces à néants. Luffy n'arrivait plus à lever ses poings. Ses bras étaient couverts de bleus. Un des adolescents, descendit sa main en dessous du boxer, agrippant sauvagement ses fesses, qu'il griffa au passage, les malaxant frénétiquement.

Luffy ne retenait plus ses cris de douleur. Un se fit plus bruyant, quand ce même adolescent introduisit de force dans son intimité deux doigts qu'il ne cessait de bouger. Les autres ne cessaient de rigoler, se frottant à Luffy. Le noiraud laissa des larmes glissaient. Il n'avait plus de voix, la fatigue et le désespoir se firent sentir. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de souffler un nom, le seul nom qui lui vint à l'esprit, la seule personne qui l'avait aidé jusque-là :

-Ace... À l'aide...

Sous ce murmure, des pas précipités se firent entendre, et plusieurs bruits de douleurs, puis de chocs se firent ouïr. Luffy regarda du coin de l'œil qui c'était et ferma les yeux, soulagé de voir le voir. Les adolescents tournèrent la tête, puis lâchèrent Luffy.

-Ne bouge pas Luffy. Je viens te récupérer.

Et sous cette phrase, plusieurs adolescents se jetèrent sur le sauveur du noiraud. Mais ces derniers ne purent rien faire, ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre, la plupart inconscients. Le sauveur se jeta aux côtés de Luffy, le rhabillant, puis le prenant dans ses bras. Il vint essuyer de ses pouces les larmes qui continuaient à couler sur son visage. Il prit son téléphone, appelant les secours et la police.

-Merci Ace... Merci... murmura Luffy, laissant des larmes coulées encore, et sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Ace regarda Luffy. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essuya les dernières larmes qui osaient enlaidir son visage. Son expression se fit plus sévère. Il tuerait la personne ou les personnes qui avaient osé faire ça à Luffy. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, et encore moins le supporter. Les sirènes se firent entendre. Les policiers arrêtèrent les agresseurs de Luffy, tandis que ce dernier monter dans l'ambulance. Ace demanda à ce qu'on le prévienne dès que l'ébène serait à l'hôpital et il laissa les voitures ainsi que l'ambulance partir. Il retourna sur les lieux de l'agression, la regarda.

Il devait forcément avoir quelque chose qui pourrait le conduire à celui qui avait osé laissé ses putain d'animaux en chaleur presque violer son Luffy. Il devait lui faire regretter. Le prévenir que s'il osait encore le toucher, ses jours prendraient fin dès que ça arriver. Son regard fut attiré par un objet brillant. Il s'avança, puis se pencha pour le ramasser. C'était une gourmette en or. Il la retourna, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de colère. Un seul nom était inscrit dessus.

-Stelly... !

* * *

><p>Laissez vos avis ! :*<p>

Ils sont très important pour moi concernant ce chapitre !

sinon bonne nuit à tous ceux déjà debout à cette heure (**1:05**), bonne journée pour les autres :D !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Hey les amies ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas reposté depuis longtemps, mais voyez-vous, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire à cause des fêtes. En plus, entre les amours, les ami(e)s et les emmerdes, je vous jures qu'il y a de quoi perdre la tête dans ce bas monde ! Bref, je suis désolée de vous embêter avec ça; mais voyez vous, il est **2:10** et bibi est très fatiguées ;D !

**Réponses aux Rewiews anonymes :3 :**

_**Sabrina-visiteur : **_ Yo, déjà, je veux te remercier, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes rewiews très longues :D Et je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir fait lire le chapitre précédent aussi tard T^T J'ai pris note de tous tes précieux conseils... Et sâche que dès que j'ai lue le début de cette rewiew à ma Sabrina, elle m'a tout de suite confirmé, mais m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiété, est ce bon signe ?

Pour ce qui est du chapitre, pour le passé de Luffy, tu vas encore en avoir une couche ce soir :D. Il ne faut pas oublier que Luffy a eu des relations dures, très dure, donc si il rejette Ace, c'est pour se défendre, se protégé. Je voulais faire souffrir Luffy pour qu'Ace paraisse, à ses yeux, encore plus héroïque, plus lumineux, et encore plus fabuleux qu'il ne l'est déjà :D ! Bon, ok, j'avoue que le fait de le faire se faire presque violer n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix, mais que veux tu ? Je suis trop sadique pour faire autre chose 3:D ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ace, il sait comment retrouver Stelly... Hihihihihi... Mais je suis contente que la manière dont j'ai d'écris la scène du presque viole t'ai plus au fait :) ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;D

_**Marie :**_ Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira ma poule :D !

_**M Ac : **_ J'aurais fais absolument pareil, mais ça n'aurait pas été vraiment marrant si je l'aurais mis, n'est ce pas ? :p

Ben vas lui demander, tu lui dis que c'est un paris avec une de tes potes ;D

Je sais, Luffy n'a pas de chance... Le pauvre.. Et non, pas tous les jours, il doit avoir une pause de temps en temps ;D ! Hey ! Je ne suis pas sadique :( (Je le nie en tout cas xD !)

_**AcexLuffy :**_ Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que les autres chapitres ;D !

**Les paroles en gras sont les pensées de Dragon !**

_Les phrases en Italic sont des souvenirs de Luffy !_

Allez, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes :D !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The Heat Of Melody : Chapitre 5 :<span>**_

Un bruit de fracas se fit entendre. Une main souleva violemment un corps pour le jeter sur le premier mur qu'il vit. L'être s'étant fait violenter, se releva, une certaine peur ancrée sur le visage. Quand il essaya de s'enfuir, il se fit attraper par le col de sa chemise d'uniforme, puis, son agresseur le plaqua violemment, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Un soupir se fit entendre, et des pas plus lourds approchèrent de la victime. Cette dernière, prise de peur, commença à parler.

-V-vous avez pas honte de vous attaquer à plusieurs à une seule personne ?!

Un silence lourd fit son apparition. Les yeux de l'agresseur se firent plus sévères. On pouvait lire à l'intérieur de ce regard, une lueur trahissant la légère peine que ressentait le protagoniste. Il resserra l'étreinte sur le col du garçon qu'il agressait, puis d'une voix montrant son état d'esprit lui répondit.

-Et toi Stelly ? N'as tu pas honte d'agresser Luffy à plusieurs ?

Stelly se statufia. Ses yeux montraient tout son étonnement. Ses doigts se crispèrent, puis, il laissa un rire moqueur, légèrement sadique, traverser ses lèvres. Il rigolait. Son rire montrait toute la méchanceté qui était ancré en lui. Il avait agressé Luffy ? Et alors ? Ce gamin n'avait personne pour l'aider. De plus, il ne faisait rien pour stopper tout ça. Sans oublier que Luffy se faisait persécuter sans cesse. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour Stelly ainsi que pour les autres.

-Et alors Ace ? En quoi cela te gène t-il ?

Stelly prit un ton moqueur, puis sourit, montrant à Ace une facette monstrueuse. Pris de colère, le noiraud balança son poing sur la figure du blond, qui s'écroula par terre.

-Il le mérite ! cria Stelly, demande lui ce qu'il a fait subir à sa mère ! Tu seras d'accord avec moi !

Le regard du noiraud se durcit. Sa fureur ne cessait d'augmenter. Sa rage d'ailleurs, se déversait entre ses coups. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser au début de cette phrase. Comment une personne pourrait ''mériter'' ça ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Ace allait continuer, mais une main vint le retenir, se posant délicatement sur son épaule. Ace se retourna. Son expression s'adoucit en un instant.

-Sabo...

Ce dernier souris à Ace. Son ami d'enfance, non, son frère ne changera jamais. Toujours aussi tête brûlée. Il soupira.

-Viens Ace. Luffy ne voudrait pas ça, tu le sais.

Ace soupira à son tour, puis se détourna de Stelly. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, puis commença à marcher. Sabo rigola doucement, puis le suivit. Ace regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, lançant une menace silencieuse à Stelly, lui promettant mille et une tortures s'il osait s'en prendre une fois de plus à Luffy. C'était décidé, il allait le protéger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Luffy dans cette position. Mais il ne pouvait cesser de se demander ce que voulait dire Stelly par « Demande lui ce qu'il a fait subir à sa mère ! ».

Il serra ses poings et finit par soupirer. Il demandera à Robin de trouver la réponse, après tout, elle a de bonne relation avec le monde souterrain...

* * *

><p><em>Une sirène retentit à travers la pénombre de la nuit. L'enfant en imperméable jaune n'oser bouger. C'était comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. Ses yeux étaient grands écarquillés. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa mère, qui quelques secondes avant murmurait avec lui la chanson qui le berçait, s'était éteinte. Une femme d'âge moyen le prit entre ses bras, comme pour essayer de le faire réagir, mais rien n'y faisait. Une larme coula, puis une seconde. Ses joues potelées, tâchées du sang de sa mère, se retrouvèrent vite inondées de cette eau salée. <em>

_Elle se mélangea au liquide rougeâtre, puis continua sa route, jusqu'à toucher le sol, qui ne laissait apparaître que de faibles secondes, une larme de sang. Le petit ne cessait de pleurer, de crier, ne voulant pas que sa mère le quitte. Quelqu'un le prit avec lui, l'emmenant dans l'hôpital où sa mère fut transportée. Là bas, son père l'attendait. Il le prit dans ses bras, puis essaya de toutes ses forces de calmer la petite boule de tristesse qui ne cessait de trembler dans ses bras. Dragon ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il s'assit. Il attendait qu'un médecin vienne le voir. _

_Il espérait que sa femme allait rester en vie, même si les chances étaient minces. Il le savait pourtant qu'au fond de lui, tout était perdu. Mais l'espoir que sa femme reste en vie perdurait. Il entendit Luffy se calmer, puis sa respiration signifier que ce dernier s'était endormis contre le torse de son père. Dragon l'assit sur ses jambes, puis l'enroula dans sa veste sèche, tout en lui enlevant son imperméable. Luffy avait toujours des perles d'eau dans les cils. Il embrassa le crâne de son fils, le serrant toujours plus fort contre médecin arriva._

_En voyant l'expression qu'il abordait, le père de Luffy ferma les yeux. Le médecin lui annonça une nouvelle qui l'étonna. Une infirmière vint les voir. Dragon déposa dans les bras de cette dernière son enfant. Il courut à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital pour atterrir devant la porte qui lui ferait voir sa femme. Il l'ouvrit. La lumière l'éblouit, mais il entra. Et là il sourit._

_-Chérie..._

* * *

><p>Le vent soufflait fort, mais il courait. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir. Pas maintenant, pas après l'appel téléphonique qu'il avait reçu. La pluie commença à tomber légèrement. La personne essoufflée, mit sa capuche d'un vert foncé, se rapprochant beaucoup du kaki. Il vit devant lui un bâtiment blanc, où plusieurs fenêtres étaient ancrées. Un préau laissait paraître sur lui, de grandes lettres disant ''Hospital Entrance''. Il s'y engouffra, puis se dirigea vers l'accueil. Là, une secrétaire l'interrompit.<p>

-Oui, fit-elle désintéresser, que voulez vous monsieur ?

L'homme enleva sa capuche, dévoilant sur son visage un tatouage tribal d'une couleur rouge. Il ancra son regard dans celui de la personne en face de lui.

-Le numéro de la chambre de Monkey D. Luffy.

La secrétaire déglutit puis chercha sur son ordinateur de le nom du client. L'ayant trouvé, elle donna le numéro de la chambre où le jeune Monkey D. se trouvait, puis intima au monsieur tatoué la direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois engouffré dedans, l'homme se permit de souffler. Il sortit, puis vit un médecin sortir de la chambre, ce dernier sourit en voyant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Ivankov. Fit ce dernier.

La personne appelée se retourna. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, puis se dirigea vers la personne qui avait prononcé son nom.

-Dragon ! Fit elle.

Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur puis sourit.

-Alors ce petit, reprit Ivankov, c'est bien le tient n'est ce pas ?

Dragon acquiesça. Ivankov secoua la tête positivement.

-Je me disais bien aussi, qu'il te ressemblait.

Dragon haussa un sourcil, sourit puis rigola. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait que Luffy lui ressemblait. Tout le monde disait qu'il tenait plus de sa mère qu'autre chose. Ivan finit par le laisser, devant aller voir un autre patient. Dragon entra donc dans la chambre. La nuit était déjà tombée. Il regarda droit devant lui, puis posa son regard sur le corps endormis de son fils. Il semblait si paisible quand il dormait. Il s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le rebord du lit, puis vint caresser les cheveux ébènes de son fils.

Luffy semblait être recouvert de divers bandages. A en croire les dires de Ivan, ça ne serait pas sa première visite ici, mais comme Luffy avait supplié pour ne pas qu'on l'appelle, il n'a pas été mit au courant.

Il soupira. Il vint positionner sa main sur le torse de Luffy. Ce denier se gonflait, puis se dégonflait au rythme de sa respiration. Il dessina de ses doigts une croix sur ce dernier. Une lueur de tristesse vint recouvrir ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être un bon père Luffy...

Il se leva, puis sortit de la chambre. Il marcha dans le couloir, puis vit un garçon aux cheveux ébènes, ayant des tâches de rousseur sur son visage, talonné par un garçon aux cheveux blond, portant un chapeau.

-Ace ! Fit le garçon aux cheveux blonds, on pourrait au moins le laisser dormir tranquille !

Le dénommé Ace s'arrêta, puis se retourna vers son ami.

-Sabo, je veux être là à son réveille !

Et sous cette phrase, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur route. Dragon s'était arrêté. Ace... ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il était sûr de l'avoir entendu quelque part. Quand ses souvenirs refirent surface, il se stoppa net en plein milieu du couloir. Non, non, ce Ace serait...

* * *

><p>La porte de la chambre de Luffy s'ouvrit avec délicatesse laissant rentrer Ace et Sabo discrètement. Ace s'approcha et soupira de soulagement dès qu'il vit Luffy tranquillement installé dans le lit, en train de dormir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Stelly s'en prenait à Luffy. Il avait l'air d'un garçon totalement inoffensive. Et qu'avait-il voulut dire par le fait que Luffy méritait ce traitement ? Il soupira une seconde fois et vint ébouriffé ses cheveux. Toutes ces questions sans réponses le perturbait pour la seule et unique raison que pour lui, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.<p>

Et puis, même si Luffy à fait subir quelque chose à sa mère, devait il forcément être traité comme ça ? Non, personne ne le mérite n'est-ce pas. Il entendit un rire qui vint accaparer toute son attention. Il se retourna et vit Sabo en train de sourire.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ? Fit Ace légèrement agacé par le fait que son ami ait ri.

Sabo s'avança près de Luffy, recouvrant son corps de la couverture qui était allée se poser jusqu'à ses hanches.

-Dis Ace, commença Sabo, crois-tu au coup de foudre ?

Ace se statufia. Sabo serait-il intéressait par Luffy ? Après tout, le noiraud était sortit avec Stelly. Même si Stelly a été adopté, il reste tout de même le frère de Sabo, donc ils doivent avoir généralement le même type de fille ou de garçon non ? Sa voudrait dire que Luffy pourrait tomber sous le charme de Sabo n'est-ce pas ? Cette réflexion vint serrer le cœur de Ace, qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette conclusion. S'il croyait au coup de foudre ? Peut être. Après tout, depuis le jour où il a vue Luffy, il sentait quelque chose, comme une force qui l'attirait vers lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, comme si Luffy était une part de lui, une part de sa vie qu'il venait de découvrir. Le simple fait de penser à un éventuelle éloignement de ce dernier le mettait non seulement mal à l'aise, mais l'énervait également d'une certaine façon.

-Je sais pas pourquoi ? Finit par répondre Ace.

Sabo sourit, puis une fois qu'il remit la couverture sur le corps de l'endormi se rapprocha de son ami, posa une main sur son épaule, puis murmura à son oreille :

-Parce que je crois que tu as des sentiments pour le nouveau venu. Ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu te démener autant pour une personne Ace.

Ace tourna légèrement la tête pour rencontrer le regard rieur de son ami. Ce dernier allait répliquer mais la porte de la chambre du noiraud s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette qui était encore inconnue aux deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

><p>Dragon tenait dans sa mains un gobelet contenant un expresso encore fumant quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre où son fils se trouvait hospitalisé. Il fut très surpris quand il vit les deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Ils étaient tous les trois aussi surpris les uns que les autres. Dragon parce qu'il ne pouvait croire que Luffy et Ace s'étaient déjà rencontré, surtout maintenant, puis les deux autres parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer que quelqu'un rendrait visite à Luffy à cette heure aussi tardive de la nuit, à part si cette personne n'est autre que...<p>

-Vous devez être le père de Luffy, fit Sabo en s'approchant de l'adulte.

Dragon acquiesça puis serra la main que Sabo lui tendis.

-Moi c'est Sabo, reprit ce dernier, puis lui derrière moi, fit il en pointant l'adolescent derrière lui, c'est Ace ! Nous sommes tous deux des amis de votre fils.

Sabo sourit puis finit par lâcher la main de l'homme en face de lui.

-Moi c'est Dragon. Dit le père du noiraud. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Luffy ait de la visite.

Sabo rigola légèrement tandis qu'Ace abordait une expression neutre. Il se demandait comment un père pouvait laisser son fils dans un merdier pareil. A part si Luffy ne disait rien. Comment Ace le connaissait, il pouvait très bien se dire que Luffy ne disait effectivement rien à son père. Ils restèrent donc tous les trois pendant une heure, ils discutèrent calmement, regardant Luffy qui certaines fois parlait dans son sommeil.

-Les garçons, commença Dragon, je soupçonne Luffy de me cachait quelque choses, si c'était le cas et que vous étiez au courant, vous me le diriez n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers Dragon. Sabo ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il regardait Ace qui lui, au contraire, était calme. Ace soupira.

-Je ne peux pas vous le promettre. Finit-il par dire.

-A-ace ! Fit Sabo.

Ace leva sa main en direction de Sabo, lui intimant de se taire.

-Si effectivement il arrive quelque chose à Luffy, mais que celui-ci ne vous à rien dit, je ne vous direz rien, même si j'étais au courant.

Ace et Dragon se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne brisa ce contact.

-Mais je peux vous promettre deux choses monsieur, reprit Ace, la première c'est que je ferai tout ci qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger votre fils quoi qu'il arrive, et la seconde, c'est que j'essayerai de faire en sorte que Luffy se confie à vous.

Dragon sourit, fermant ses yeux. **Ton fils te ressemble beaucoup Roger...** Quand Dragon rouvrit les yeux, il vit comme un feu, un feu montrant la détermination de Ace brillait dans ses yeux.

-Hum. Je compte sur toi.

Ace écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit la phrase de Dragon, puis lui offrit un sourire sincère. Les deux adolescents finirent par s'endormir sur un fauteuil de la chambre, puis après avoir écrit un mot sur un bout de papier, Dragon partit. S'il avait bien compris les dires de Sabo ainsi que de Ace, son fils se retrouvait à l'hôpital à cause d'un dénommé Stelly. Ce Stelly serait le frère adoptif de Sabo, mais Sabo aurait quitté sa famille il y a bien longtemps. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Dragon était le nom que Sabo avait prononcé, ce nom qui lui rappelait bien des misères. Celui de Outlook III, le soi-disant père de Stelly et de Sabo...

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux semaines que plus rien n'était arrivé à Luffy. Semaines pendant lesquelles Ace venait le chercher chez lui pour l'emmener au lycée, et pendant lesquelles il l'attendait pour le raccompagner chez lui. Quand il ne pouvait pas, il laissait les amis de Luffy s'en charger. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, Ace raccompagnait une nouvelle fois Luffy chez lui. Il faisait bon. Un couché de soleil se formait pendant que les deux adolescents allaient chez Luffy.<p>

-Alors tu ne sais pas où est ton père ? Fit Ace.

Luffy baissa la tête puis la secoua négativement. Non, il ne savait pas, mais ça ne le changeait pas de d'habitude, il le faisait souvent. Mais c'est pas comme s'il le laissait sans rien.

-Hum. C'est pas la première fois. Il m'a juste dis qu'il devait régler certaines affaires. Mais il m'a laisser des sous et de quoi manger !

Luffy sourit sincèrement. C'est ce que Ace croyait. Mais Luffy ne pouvait faire autrement que se sentir délaissé par son père. Il l'aimait. Il le savait. Mais pourquoi partait-il à chaque fois comme un voleur, ne donnant aucunes nouvelles ? Son père lui cachait plusieurs choses, et le noiraud sentait que ''ces choses'' pourraient avoir une répercussion sur sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement aller demander à son père de les lui révéler, après tout, si Dragon ne disait rien, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison non ?

Ace attrapa Luffy par le col de sa chemise, l'obligeant à se stopper. Il pointa du doigt la maison du noiraud. Luffy sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il n'arrivait plus à se comporter vraiment normalement envers Ace. Après tout, ce dernier l'avait sauvé deux fois, cela comptait vraiment pour Luffy. Sans oublier que ce baisé de la dernière fois ne cessait de le chambouler quand il y repensait. Ça n'avait pas été une expérience désagréable. Au contraire, il avait apprécié la douceur des lèvres d'Ace. Elles étaient aussi douce qu'une brise d'été, et aussi réconfortante que la douce chaleur d'un feu de bois procurait.

Ace posa sa main sur les cheveux de Luffy, puis passa à côté de lui. Il lui fit un signe de la main, mais avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne trop, Luffy rattrapa Ace par le bout de sa chemise. Ace posa son regard sur Luffy, mais ce dernier avait la tête baissé. Le noiraud ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il avait sentit qu'il devait le faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis sur le coup. Ace sourit tendrement, puis vint de sa main droite, ébouriffer les cheveux de Luffy, signe que ce dernier pouvait continué. Il le fit.

-D-dis Ace... commença Luffy hésitant, peux tu rester manger avec moi ce soir ? Je n'aime pas manger seul le soir...

Luffy releva les yeux vers Ace. Ces derniers étaient larmoyant. Ace détourna la tête, cachant avec une certaine rapidité les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur son visage. Ce gamin allait le tuer un jour. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il pouvait être mignon. C'était dangereux. Très dangereux pour lui, mais surtout pour sa santé mental.

-O-ouais... répondit Ace malgré lui.

Dadan allait bien lui pardonner de ne pas rentrer ce soir non ? Il avait cas lui envoyer un sms pour la prévenir, puis éteindre son téléphone pour être sur que cette dernière ne l'appelle pas. Luffy sourit de nouveau, laissant un rire, un léger « Shishishi » traverser ses lèvres qui fit rire Ace. Ce dernier lâcha son aîné, puis alla ouvrit la porte pour faire entré Ace. Bien que ce dernier ait déjà démontré qu'il pouvait rentré tout seul, et sans la permission de personne ! Ace entra après Luffy, puis lui fit visité en bonne et due forme. Luffy semblait heureux de faire ça, ce qui attendrit le regard de Ace.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien. Ils firent leurs devoirs ensemble. Enfin, Ace obligea Luffy à faire ses devoirs, même si ce dernier ne faisait pas les siens, ce qui énervait beaucoup le plus jeune. Ils commandèrent des pizzas qui arrivèrent une demi-heure après, puis commencèrent à regarder un film. Une fois le film finit, Luffy raccompagna Ace à la porte. Quand ce dernier remit ces chaussures, puis allait partir, le noiraud retint une fois de plus son aîné. Luffy devait vérifier quelque chose pour être sûr et certain de cette sensation qui n'était pas désagréable pour lui.

Ace se retourna vers l'ébène. Luffy regardait Ace dans les yeux, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer sur les lèvres du plus grand un tendre baisé. Ce dernier ne se coupa pas. Au contraire, Luffy vint déposer délicatement ses mains sur les épaules musclés de son vis-à-vis. Ace avait les yeux grands écarquillés, mais quand il sentit que Luffy ne cessait d'exercer une pression sur ses lèvres, ferma les yeux. Il vint déposer ses mains doucement sur les hanche de Luffy, qui se crispa légèrement à ce contact. Le noiraud vint entourer la nuque de son aîné de ses bras. Ace, quand à lui, vint mordiller légèrement, et doucement la lèvre inférieur de son cadet.

Comprenant la demande silencieuse de Ace, Luffy commença légèrement à ouvrir ses lèvres, ne voulant pas trop brusquer les choses. L'aîné sentant la timidité légère de la personne qui l'avait embrassé, insinua doucement sa langue dans la cavité buccale du plus jeune. Luffy se laissa faire. Ace tâtonna doucement la bouche de Luffy, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il désirait, le muscle humide de ce dernier. Il vint carresser la langue de l'ébène avec une certaine tendresse que ce dernier ne connaissait pas. Il l'effleura ensuite, pour venir l'enlacer. Luffy se laissa totalement aller face à ce sentiment de bien être qui commençait à naître en lui. C'était comme une douce mélodie, comme une douce chaleur qui ne cessait d'enivrer tous ses sens. Il aimait ça.

Ace sentant que la timidité de son ami s'envolait, commença par entamer une douce danse avec la langue de Luffy. Il l'enroula pour mieux la lâcher, vint l'effleurr, la cogner, puis finir par l'enrouler une autre fois, puis la fit tourner. Luffy sentait ses joues chauffer. Un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas encore vint s'exprimer en laissant passer à travers ses cordes vocales, de doux gémissements. Les entendants, Ace accentua cette valse qu'il menait, allant toujours plus lentement, étant encore plus doux que la première fois. Le manque d'air se faisant sentir, les deux adolescents se séparèrent. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Leur front était collé l'un à l'autre, leur respiration se mélangeait. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de la retrouver, mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas avant quelques minutes.

Après ça, Ace partit sans un mot, le sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Luffy, il ferma sa porte, les joues encore empourprées. Il se laissa glisser contre cette dernière, enfouissant son visage contre ses cuisses. Il se maudissait parce qu'il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier Ace. Il commençait à l'apprécié plus qu'il ne le devait. Mais il sentait en lui que c'était différent des autres fois. C'était plus doux, plus calme, mais plus sauvage à la fois. Comme si cette fois, il n'aurait aucun contrôle sur ses propres sentiments. Ça le perturbait vraiment beaucoup. Il soupira, puis alla se doucher, pour finalement se coucher, espérant faire de beaux rêves cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Cela ne faisait même pas une minute que Ace était partit de chez Luffy, qu'une silhouette s'approcha de chez le noiraud. Quand elle vit que les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser la maison dans le noir, elle siffla, permettant à plusieurs silhouettes de venir le rejoindre. Un groupe s'introduit près des fenêtres pour les barricader, tandis que d'autre le suivait avec des bidons où « Fuel » était écrit en gros dessus. Une partie déversa le liquide sur les murs ainsi que sur les plantes se trouvant à proximité de la maison, sans oublier la pelouse, tandis que l'autre alluma un feu avec une allumette pour la laissait tomber sur le liquide qui était déversé.<p>

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que ce dernier prit feu. Les silhouettes disparurent dans la pénombre de la nuit, riant aux éclats de ce qu'elles venaient d'accomplir...

Ace ne cessait de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer, ne pouvant cesser de sourire. Il n'écoutait que très peu la personne qu'il avait au téléphone.

-Ace ! Répond au moins quand je te parle. Une voix féminine retentit.

-Désolé... Fit Ace.

Mais ce dernier était trop heureux pour l'être. Luffy l'avait non seulement embrassé, mais l'avait laissé approfondir ce baiser qu'il lui avait offert. Mais quelque chose le dérangait, comme un mauvais pressentiment qui le rongait de l'intérieur depuis qu'il était partit. A chaque fois que cette sensation se manifestait, il retrouvait Luffy en danger. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois-ci, c'était la même chose. Il s'arrêta net quand un cri retentit dans la ville, demandant à plusieurs personnes de l'aide et d'appeler une ambulance. Entendant ceci, Ace écarquilla les yeux. Il se souvenait que Nami lui avait parler de rôdeurs, que Luffy lui avait dit que quelques fois, il voyait plusieurs groupes roder près de chez lui.

-Dadan, commença t-il, je vais rentrer plus tard que prévu, je suis désolé.

Sous cette phrase, Ace raccrocha puis partit en courant, poussant les passants qui protestaient contre son non respect. Il fut horrifié dès qu'il vit la maison de Luffy en flamme et plusieurs fenêtres barricadées. Des personnes essayèrent d'éteindre le feu, tandis que d'autre appelaient les pompiers. Il s'élança dans la maison mais un homme le retint, lui disant que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour un enfant de cet âge. Il ne put restreindre un cri d'horreur, le cri de la personne qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur.

-LUFFYYYY !

* * *

><p>Luffy était en train de s'endormir, somnolant quand il entendit des bruit de marteau et autre qui le maintinrent réveillé. Il ne trouvait pas ça normal mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce qui l'inquiéta fut la suite. Une odeur de fumée s'introduisit chez lui, l'alarmant. Une fumée épaisse commença à se faire voir. Elle était noir. Il descendit calmement les escaliers, mais la fumée ne cessait de se faire plus présente, plus épaisse. Il arrivait de moins en moins à respirer. Instinctivement, il vint couvrir sa bouche ainsi que son nez avec son haut de pyjama.<p>

Il continua à marcher, se retrouvant dans sa cuisine. Il ne voyait plus rien. La fumée recouvrait entièrement son champs de vison. Il commença à tousser. Il voulait passer par la fenêtre pour sortir mais cette dernière ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. N'y arrivant pas, il se dirigeât vers le salon. Ce dernier était remplit d'une épaisse fumée noir opaque, mais pas que, le noiraud distingua très clairement quelques flammes qui lui firent prendre peur. Il lâcha son haut, respirant malgré lui de la fumée. Il ne cessa de tousser, se dirigeant maladroitement dans son salon.

Les flammes se firent plus présentent. Le feu se propagea un peu de partout. Luffy commençait à avoir la gorge qui lui brûlait, et ses yeux le piquaient. Sa tête commença à tourner, n'ayant plus assez d'oxygène pour respirer. Il s'évanouit, sombrant dans l'inconscience, alors qu'autour de lui, les flammes destructrices, celle de la jalousie, ne cessaient de se propager petit à petit, voulant mettre fin aux jours de l'ébène qui lui, n'avait rien demandé. Dans son inconscience, avant que son esprit quitte définitivement son corps, il entendit un cri, le son d'une seule voix qui lui procurait autant de joie que d'espoir. C'était la sienne, celle qui le sortait à chaque fois de cette solitude, et de ces ténèbres.

-LUFFYYYY !

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous à plus :D ?!<p>

Laissez vos impressions les loulous :*

Bonne nuit :D


End file.
